


The King and the Thief

by SicklySweet



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklySweet/pseuds/SicklySweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thief breaks into the castle and is brought before the king when hes caught. This is the tale of Ryan and Gavin, the King and the Thief.</p>
<p>(this was an RP that i was in love with, but my partner disconnected, so im putting it here for others to enjoy, and maybe continue. Please keep in mind that this was written as an RP so it is written in that style)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Geoff huffed a laugh under his breath as he closed the large and intricate doors to the throne room, a small smirk of a smile dancing on his lips as he thought over the recent conversation. As he walked through the halls, he started to slip off his gloves and more light armor. He paused as something caught his eye. The older man pursed his lips, eyes narrowing on a couple oddities. Some things were missing from the main hall. Kind dull blue eyes narrowed as he started down a different hallway towards some shuffling sounds that alerted his attention. 

He had to be quick. He knew the guard rotation would move soon so he had to be out now. He had a few things, it would help a lot, they were worth a lot. So long as he could get out of the building in the next few minutes. Gavin had worked hard to get into this place, working hard to get enough to support his family and community, so right now was a pivotal point. He had been paid an advance to take some things from the king, and it was a lot of money. He had what he came for, now he just needed to get to the window and he was scott free. Shit what was that noise? he needed to run. Now. 

Geoff slowly slid his deadly sword from it's decorated sheath on his hip. The blue tint of diamond glinted in low light as he approached a room. He heard the noises grow a bit more frantic and scowled deeply. This was no messy maid or worker. He pressed his ear against the door and deduced it was indeed a robber. He was an elder of the Royal Guard, and anyone and everyone who had seen their infamous King had seen Geoff standing right by his side on every outing or gathering.   
He was decorated. Badges and titles ranking almost as high at the King himself. But he was no young man with the heart of a soldier. And as he kicked in the door and bolted towards the intruder, that fire revved up into the heart of a general. A General who had lead many a war and planned many a win for their kingdom. His eyes were dark in the cast of his brow as his sword aimed to pin whoever was in the room by their throat against their closest wall. 

Gavin quickly moved to the window, tying the rope to the nearest heavy thing and throwing it out so he could make his escape. However the door was thrown open, and his eyes widened in panic. He squawked in shock dodging the mans blade and moving around the room nimbly. If Gavin was anything, he was fast, and light on his feet.   
The guard must have come early, and he cursed himself loudly as he tried desperately to avoid the man. If it had been any other he could have escaped with ease, But he was thrown to the wall, and he was panting fearfully. A hand gripped his neck and he stared into the eyes of the man who held his life in his hands. 

Geoff's usually cool and kind eyes were deep set, shadow cast over by his brows and anger. He had a fury spark deep in them as he squeezed his hand tighter. "Who are you and why the fuck are you here?" His voice, known for being sweet and funny in the way it breaks even though he's outgrown puberty, was harsh. The whole air to him was furious and as deadly as a poison tipped blade. He didn't move his eyes from Gavin's features, taking in his appearance to see if he could recognize him.   
Was he an assassin? Was he working for another kingdom to try and gain their King's weakness, though few as their are, and attack? Or was he a petty thief who made the wrong choice to break into the worst place he could decide? The way the kid moved, as he was just a kid in Geoff's eyes, was fast. Quick but not silent as he thought of the undignified squawk the boy had made. He could probably be a killer but not one with very much promise. 

His hands went back, holding them up against the wall in surrender, "Please! Please have mercy" he said his voice trembling lightly. "I'm just, fuck please just let me go, Ill give everything back, I'm just trying to survive" he said quickly stumbling over his words in panic. He didn't make any sense, but he wasn't really thinking. All he could think was 'holy fuck this is the end'. He didn't want to die here, this man could just let him go, he could just go back to his life and he wouldn't have to do anything. "Please..." 

The pleas struck a chord deep inside Geoff's mind. Geoff had a knack for knowing when someone was a cruel or more innocent minded person. His eyes softened just a tad and he slowly moved to sheathe his weapon. His hands quickly moved, gripping Gavin's arm and flipping to pin it behind his shoulders. He let out a sigh and patted him down briefly before twisting his hand in Gavin's top to bend him and guide him like livestock away from the wall.   
"I wish I could, boy. But you have committed a huge offense. You need to come with me and if you are cooperative I'll put in a good word to /him/. Now tell me, Lad. Why the hell are you crazy enough to break in here?" He was still frowning but not looking at Gavin as he lead him towards the door with the pain in the younger's shoulder. 

He gasped in pain as his arm was pulled behind his back, the relief he felt from the sword being put away was short lived. His eyes widened as the guard mentioned he would be taken to him and he immediately panicked. He would be taken to the king? he was going to die. "I- I was paid... A man came to me and offered me a lot of money in exchange for two things from here. One book, and one statue.... The money, it could feed my whole village for months" he said looking down and trying not to break down. He was just trying to help his family, and now he was never going to see them again. "He payed some money up front, I couldn't say no after that" he said sounding defeated obediently walking, if he could get out of this alive he would be living on borrowed time. 

Geoff narrowed his eyes as he lead the intruder out the door and back down the halls from which he'd come from. A book and statue? Those seem minuscule in importance, but many could buy strictly for the name of the king's items. He'd personally seen a frenzy erupt when their Ruler had accidentally dropped a glove into a crowd of people. It took several many guards to rip the people away from each other to keep from an all out brawl. Though Geoff saw the fear in Gavin and could understand how someone nice would do almost any risk to help those in need, he knew that it would be hell to explain to the big man himself.   
"I see. Did this person ask for anything in particular for these things? Or simply a book and statue? Not a certain book or anything?" The elder man let up just a bit as Gavin worked easily with him. The kid didn't deserve to die if this was the truth. He was just trying to make a living and held those he cared about. They soon approached the intimidating doors that many a men had entered and never exited. 

He was grateful when he was allowed to stand properly. It was hurting and he wasn't resisting. He knew he was bested, there was no escape, and the best he could do was face his fate with honor. "Uh~ It was a book about, about creatures, 'nether monsters and the abyss and a book that looks like a three headed monster, that's all I know" he said his voice wavering as they approached the doors. 

"Hey... So I know that I tried to rob him and everything, but if he decides I don't leave here... Could you just, I don't know... send word? " he asked quietly, His mother would go crazy not knowing where he was, and he would hate to know that she couldn't move on. "The free family... in the village just outside achievement city..." 

He took a deep breath, letting it out through his nose to ruffle his mustache. Geoff raised a hand to knock sternly on the door, four solid knocks against fine red painted and trimmed wood. "Listen here, Lad. He's in a good mood. And You better be grateful for me being the one to catch ya. Anyone else and you would be nothing but something to clean up. So I know you probably aren't going to be killed. But yeah. If he does.. I'll personally go and tell them." He offered a soft side smile to the lanky other. 

"Come in, Geoff." A deep and almost amused voice sounded through the heavy muffling doors. It was rich and echoed with the air of royalty. Geoff let out a sigh and tightened his hold on the skirmish younger before pushing open the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan meet for the first time

A man sat at the throne chair, a tousle of dusty blonde hair was swept back to line a square jaw and a breathtakingly and heart breaking handsome face. He had his sword out, balanced on his knees with a nice rag rubbing the diamond weapon to shine in the light of the large room. Dancing and vibrant blue eyes darted up with a smirk and landed squarely on Gavin. He was the unmistakable King Ryan Haywood. 

He shuddered a breath as he knocked. "thank you" he told Geoff softly before he was ushered into the room. He had seen the king before, When he came to visit his village, a simple wave and small speech, but Gavin knew what he was like. He was tall, handsome... Looked perfect. But he was a dark man, who was not afraid of killing a man for nothing.  
He kept his head down as he was shown to the king, falling to his knees as he waited to hear his fate. Hopefully this guy was right, and he wasn't about to be killed by the bloody mad king. 

Geoff stood a bit straighter, eyes meeting Ryan's briefly before the King's looked back to the younger lad. He slowly propped his sword against the ground as he stood, steps heavy as he walked forward. The older man cleared his throat and offered a nervous chuckle. "I found this runt lookin' for something to steel. Says his family is starvin' and got paid to steal a book and statue." He looked down at the collapsed Gavin with sadden eyes.  
Ryan pursed his lips, amused smile gone and replaced with a stern thinking expression. He reached them and stood in front of the thief. His shining shoes were as well polished as they were brand new and were dressed in gold chains along with the kingdom's symbol. A sharp point pressed against Gavin's shoulder. "What's your name, swindler?" His voice was deeper still, a whisper of a threat as sharp as the sword pressed to skin just under the surface. 

He saw the shoes come into his field of vision and he tensed, the cold pushing into his skin. Geoff had tried to make it seem simple, and hopefully the kind took mercy on him, but he wasn't known for that. "Gavin Free, your majesty" he said trying to sound loyal and good. Maybe if he followed him perfectly he wouldn't be killed.  
He didn't dare move or look up. His life was in the king's hands, now if he just played his cards right he might survive. He had been honest with Geoff, and hopefully his honestly shined through, but he could only have his fingers crossed as the metal pierced his skin.  
Ryan went to say something but Geoff spoke up. He cleared his throat and nervously shifted forward a step. He placed a comforting hand against the King's shoulder and caught his attention. "He's a good kid, Ryan. Don't do this." He was quiet, hoping though knowing that in the near silence of the room he would, that Gavin couldn't hear. Ryan looked to Geoff for a moment, eyes sharing a silent conversation that only they could decipher after years of working and leading together. With a gruff huff of breath the sword tip at Gavin's shoulder moved away.  
"Well, Free. It seems you will get to keep your namesake. Though I do have some questions to ask." Geoff let out a relieved sigh at that, moving a hand up to scratch at the scruff on his chin. King Haywood made a sound of order and turned on the heel of his boot to walk back to the throne chair. Geoff held a hand down for Gavin. "Up, Lad. Today is your lucky day." 

 

He held his breath as Geoff spoke to the king. It was a quiet voice, but he spoke to him with a familiarity he never expected anyone to be able to get away with. He was stock still, thinking about how he might end up nothing but a stain on the floor, but then the metal went away.  
He fell forward breathing quickly. He was going to live? holy shit, someone was looking out for him. He nodded quickly, he would answer any question, he just wanted to not be dead. He looked up to see Geoff offering his hand and he took it, shakily standing up. Today had to be the most terrifying day of his life. "Thankyou" he told Geoff softly, knowing he was the only reason he was still breathing. 

 

Geoff laughed softly, under his breath before pausing as the King shot a glare at him. He swallowed thickly before leading Gavin closer to the large chair. Ryan was sitting again, sword propped against the arm of his seat. He had a boot kicked up onto one knee and his large cape draped over the top of the bejeweled sovereignty. His eyes were dark, as was everything people saw of him. His shoulders were stiff as he jerked his chin to Geoff. The older male sighed and held a hand out to Gavin. "Hand over the things you got. We can't let you leave with them."  
Ryan kept staring at Gavin, eyes raking over the lanky form of the thief. The phrase, 'if looks could kill' would be something almost anyone who met and survived meeting Ryan would say that was a constant. The King was known for cruel killing. Able to slaughter a man without blinking. Able to wash away the deep red blood off his hands and crack a joke as he did. And as he glowered, it was almost proof. 

 

Gavin followed Geoff silently. He wasn't about to screw this up. He looked at the older man watching him from the throne. Dark, dangerous, the perfect predator in human form. Nothing like he was. He was thin, lanky, almost awkward. And when he wasn't on a job he was a complete mess. When he was on a job however he was very good at what he did. He just got caught this time.  
"I don't have them... They are in a bag in the other room, i dropped it when he attacked" he said softly, lowering his head once more. He didn't want to look like he was a threat or that he was lying. It was only two things, surely there wasn't anything important about them, but then again, why had the guy asked for specifics?  
he was just focused on getting out. He was uncomfortable under the kings gaze. He felt like an animal waiting for slaughter. It was easy to see why so many didn't leave, the king was relentless even in just his demeanor, he could probably die just from his presence alone. 

 

Ryan listened without moving before suddenly standing. He kicked his boot out and looked back to Geoff. He quirked his chin again, signaling his second in command to go receive the bag. Geoff gulped, hand tightening on Gavin's arm for a moment before he bowed and ducked away with a whispered apology to the boy. The throne room was full of tension. Half and half of terror and the terrifying. Ryan crossed his strong arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Gavin once they were alone.  
"How many people are in your household? How many in your village?" His voice rumbled again, though it was quieter in the sense of not to control and threaten but to demand. The King clenched, unnoticeable as the rest of his emotions, his jaw tighter as the doors shut with a subtle thud. 

He didn't realize Geoff would have to leave, he didn't want him too he didn't want to be left alone with the mad king who would have killed him not minutes before. He heard the door close behind him and he gulped. It was just him and the king now, and he had no one to help him.  
"Uh theres 5 in my house... and many in our village. We have an orphanage... many kids who are homeless from achievement city end up in our village" he said trying to keep calm. It was true, many who found themselves victims of war or found themselves without family ended up in the small village, someone had to look out for them right? 

Ryan was quiet still, though the pure evil in his gaze softened just a tad bit. He got a look of thought on his face as he moved. He left his sword where it sat and passed his throne chair to move to the large windows allowing light into the otherwise dark room. He stared out of his castle, eyes narrowing on the outskirts of his vision and Achievement City. With a quiet breath he raised a hand to urge Gavin closer though his eyes did not stray.  
"Five, you say? Do you remember any details of the man who approached and paid for you to snatch my things?" Everyone was scared of the King. Some more than others. He led battles that without his help surely would have ended less favorably if anything, made the kingdom fall. He was known by everyone in the lands that he was a cruel killer and played sick games with those he 'owned'. But what very few men know is that their ruthless, merciless king, had a soft side for those in need. And to know many children were starving... It set his shoulders fallen an inch. 

 

He quietly watched him as he walked to the window. This was the mad king. The one who killed without mercy, the one who would wipe out an army just for the fun of it, the one who tortured people like him just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. And all he was doing was staring out a window.  
"Five my king, My parents brother and a friend, who's family was taken from him"" he explained inching forward towards the window. "The man... he was shorter, he was round, obviously wealthy... He had brown hair and expensive clothes... I'm sorry I can't be more specific.. He just said to meet him with the book and statue, at the tower in my village at midnight in two days time. If I couldn't be there... He would come back for the money he had already given us, and take compensation." he said finally reaching him. 

 

Ryan's brows furrowed in a new anger, a spark deep in his eyes that signaled nothing safe for this mystery man. His hands rested on the slight windowsill, leaning closer as he squinted to the farther away distances. "..Wealthy. Round. Hm.." He hummed, speaking as if under his breath and to himself. After a moment he looked back at Gavin, expression stern and determined. "I will send some of my guards to protect your village, the children, and your family."  
He took a deep breath before looking back out, all but ignoring the Lad's presence for the longest time before sighing and lifting a hand to rub the bridge of his nose. If not for Geoff he would have killed this boy for strictly stress relief, but here he stood in his majesty with a pounding headache and the twitch for a sword's handle and a craving for carnage. "I ask something of you, though. For the sake of the kingdom's wealth and security. And your life." 

He looked up to him in shock, he was... going to protect his family He was going to bring guards to protect his village? and spare him? he was extremely confused, but he wasn't about to give it up. He licked his lips as he was about to thank him, but he kept talking. He paused. "Anything... my king" he said his hands playing with the fabric of his pants. He was anxious now. What did he want? for the sake of the kingdom and his life? He couldn't die now. He needed to keep himself safe. 

His Majesty let out his breath slowly, opening his eyes to narrow his gaze once more on Gavin. He stood straighter, voice slipping into one of his title. Serious. True spoken. And regal. "Free, I ask that we set up a trap to capture this traitor. You must risk your life for this, due to I do not favor the thought of this man as one without a weapon by his side. You mustn't fear though. This is quite important." "You shall be the bait for this man, and I shall be his death." A small twitch of his lips signaled a small smirk flashing at the thought of ending someone due to betray him or threaten him, no matter how small or large the foe. 

He listened to him talk of the plan. Oh. Now he understood. He was bait to catch the man. What if he had friends? what if he was well known? what if him doing this made his family risk their lives? He felt a cold chill run through him. But he did just try and steal from the king.... He kind of owed him his life. He really didn't want to. He was scared, and he knew the likelihood of him coming out unscathed would be low. But still he nodded, "Of course your majesty" he said obediently. He comforted himself in the knowledge that there would be guards near by, and there would be something to catch the man. He would be fine. Right? 

 

Ryan nodded, a glint of appreciation in his eyes that Gavin was so quick to devote this to him and his kingdom. The boy who stood here risked so much, and on any other circumstance he'd be dead with no second thought of who nor what he was. The Ruler could see and analyze every twitch of Gavin's form and lanky movements. He could see and brush off the scared terror in his eyes. The King would not be a comforter to this man-child. He couldn't try to help this boy calm. The King knew how this intruder must feel to a degree, knowing that he must be scared. He must be a bundle of nerves bound to break down the second he was given choice. The Majesty had seen it over and over again, alongside the blood that had been scrubbed from almost every inch of his skin and throne room. "If you shall live through this confrontation, I shall reward you quite graciously." He attempted in a slightly softer tone. Dammit. 

He took a deep breath. He could do this. All he would need to do would be to stand there, wait for the man, and let the king's men take him away. There was no risk. It would be fine. everything would be fine. He didn't know why the king was being so calm and quiet, he was not known for being like this for people who were like him. He appreciated it none the less. "Thank you my liege, but it's not necessary... Just having my life is reward enough" he said bowing his head. He tried to ignore the words 'if you live through this' because that would just panic him more. Where the hell was Geoff? couldn't he just be here to back him up already? sure the king had been nothing but nice, but that could change at any moment. 

There would be planning. There would be a careful setup only to be on the safe side of the attack. The King would need his close to best men for this, knowing that this threat had a potential of being bigger than first thought. Gavin could be a part of something bigger, but he would better determine when Geoff returns with the bag of things and the other silent things he asked for. The Potentate opened his mouth to deny just allowing life only for an arrow to pass only an inch from Gavin's face. It lodged in the closest wall, over the King's shoulder. The King took but a step to the side, snatching a note from the deadly piercing tip. His face wasn't scared. Stoic once more instead of a thought of a 'missed' hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or gramatical errors, I dont have anyone to edit with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know the royal guard

Gavin was lost in his own little world of planning, trying to be calm about this, when suddenly the arrow flew past his face. He gasped, eyes wide open and he froze. He almost died. He suddenly cried out in panic, backing away from his position and pressing himself up against the wall. What the bloody hell was that?! Was that meant for him or the king?! He was freaking out again. He had been giving his freedom on condition, only to have it almost ripped from him in seconds. He may be a thief, but he was usually up and out of the place before he was ever caught. 

Ryan glanced up at the scared Gavin, taking a moment before chuckling and looking past him. He looked to the throne room doors, from which the arrow came flying. A small smile played on his lips, making his already devastating features that much better without the silent threat of his anger or frown. Even his gaze lit up in the low shadow. Without looking at Gavin, he passed him. His boots were heavy on the floor as he placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder to calm him only to continue to walk. 

Three men stood at the door, one hidden by a thick black hat and a cape that must have been sweltering. The only thing to be seen and identified was a thin red rose tucked into the collar and brim. Another man, closest of the trio, was lowering his bow. He was heavy set, a long ginger beard casting over a large smile. The final man, furthest behind, was dressed to the T with animal skins. Blood was spattered at places on him but most of it looked old. 

Gavin watched the king walk towards the three men. They were complete strangers. He didn't know who they were or where they were from, but he instantly didn't like them. Mainly because the one with the beard almost shot him. He watched silently, analyzing the men at the door while panting in fear. The king didn't seem scared or anxious, he looked... happy? almost? it was unnerving to see. Who were these guys? he couldn't exactly ask him, he was just a present. 

Ryan chuckled quietly, Gavin unable to hear from his distance though the trio could. As soon as he got in arms length of the main man, the archer's arm snaked around to hug His Majesty over the shoulders. "Jack, Michael, Ray! You all have returned?" Ryan hugged back with one arm as the man, Jack as the King had pointed out, laughed loudly. Their laughter matched almost perfectly, voices seeming duplicated. 

Michael, or Mogar as many a man and woman knew his battle skills by, took off his bear cap to reveal red curls, freckles, and a dimpled smirk. Blood was streaked over his cheek, as fresh as what was on his sword which he swung bravely, albeit recklessly. Ray, the mysterious figure in the cape and hat, simply swayed a bit closer. The scent of roses came with his movement. 

 

Gavin watched on in shock. They were hugging?! They had just shot at them and now they were hugging?! He couldn't believe these guys. Just being ok with this. At least he had names now, Jack, Michael and Ray. He didn't like them, well he didn't know them, but he liked his life. They were all interesting characters, Michael covered in blood but had a baby face. It was weird. And Jack seemed like he would just be a cuddly guy, but he almost shot him. He was so confused. "What the hell is going on" he said before he could stop himself. At least it was quiet, maybe no one heard him. 

 

Ryan chuckled and discussed something quietly only for his eyes to snap to Ray. The dark figure has spoken and lifted a dark hand to take off his hat. He looked like someone of different kingdom. His skin was more common in southern countries than this one, let alone someone due to stand so casually by the King himself. If anything, Ray should be in worse villages than Gavin's. The soft brown eyes of the rose lover started only at Gavin, curiosity coming with a soft smile. He passed the King, gaining the other's attentions as he walked straight up to the other Lad.   
"Hey there. Name's Ray. Number five of the royal guard. Who are you?" He strode straight to Gavin, Hand leaving the cape again to hold his hand out. Not only that but it made his black silk fall back and show an odd clothing choice. A trim suit of sorts, with another rose carefully in the breast pocket. Ryan was staring daggers at Ray, but the boy seemed not to care or notice. 

His eyes widened as Ray came over to him, hand extended. He slowly rose his hand to shake his hand, feeling anxious about the whole thing. "Im Gavin... Im ah-" his eyes drifted up to the king an he panicked. He looked mad that Ray was over here. This was all so surreal. "Im no one" he said softly dropping his hand. Trying to gain the king's favor again. But there was something about Ray that he liked, even though he couldn't read the guy at all. He was an anomaly. 

"Aw, don't be like that." Ray let out a quiet laugh, not turning to the sound of the other men walking closer. He lightly touched Gavin's shoulder and crouched down to try and look into his eyes. With a smile he opened his mouth to ask again only to be stopped. Not two moments later Ray was cast in shadow of the King himself, which made the brown man chuckle. He actually just.. Laughed.   
"He is who you are going to protect the next few days." The low rumbling growl of the King's voice made Ray's brows dent and him turn with a sway of his cape. He met the King's eyes and Michael took his turn to inspect Gavin up. He grinned and showed his dimples again. "Hey, boi. You probably know me as Mogar. I'm the fourth of the royal guard. Gavin, right? Got a last name?" 

Ray was so nice, it was strange to know he was so friendly with the king. And so high in the royal guard! what did he do to get that position? Then The king said he was going to have them protect him and his eyes went wide. He was getting them? what the hell... He looked at Mogar and blinked for a bit, "Uh yeah, Free, Gavin Free" he said nodding to him. He was an interesting guy, and all of them seemed pretty happy, considering they were all murderers following the mad bloody king. He didn't know what to take from them. 

Michael grinned wider, clapping a hand against Gavin's shoulder a bit to hard to jostle the thin man. Red curls bounced as he let out a laugh and turned back to Ray. He locked the mysterious man in his arm and started to pull the youngest away. He stopped to shoot a wink at the one and only King. Ryan simply narrowed his eyes at the outgoing hunter and the kind and being dragged away Ray. With a sigh he turned to Jack, opening his mouth to ask something only to be cut off. "Hello, Gavin. I'm Jack. The third in command of the Royal Guard. And the most mature." He smiled brightly, passing the now fuming king to hold his hand out for the young man to take. He looked like a giant cuddly bear if not for the arrows and bow strapped across his shoulder blades. 

Gavin choked lightly as Michael patted him. He was a lot stronger than he looked, and the pat made his whole body shake lightly, making sure he didn't fall down. He wasn't that weak. He just wasn't prepared for it. Hen jack introduced himself and he felt odd. This was the guy who had almost shot him, what was he playing at?! "Nice to meet you all" he said nodding. If he was going to be around these guys for a while he wanted them to be nice to him. "Uh... I don't really understand what's going on any more... I'm just meant to be bait?" He said looking back to the king. And that was 2 days away, did he expect he would be attacked? 

 

Ryan cleared his throat, shoulders tight as he turned his gaze to Gavin. His eyes turned just a bit softer though stayed tense. "You must be frightened. You see, my Royal Guard are the closest people to me in both title and relationship. Jack, here, was simply trying to make me jump with the arrow. Though he knows it never works." He turned his gaze to Jack briefly to flash a stern glare. Jack just chuckled and held his hands up defensively, not after whispering an apology to Gavin. "Geoff told us all about this situation when we came up. Looks like we'll be protecting you and the King for the next few days while the lesser's go protect your village." Michael spoke up, letting go of a flustered Ray and flashing another smile to Gavin. It almost looked cheeky. "You have some nerve trying to come into here. I respect that." The ginger grinned wider before turning his eyes to their King. 

He listened to him talk, nodding lightly. They all looked young, well young ish. Ray and Michael looked around his age, and they were close to the king? And top warriors... It was amazing. He was a good thief. It was what he did, fast, smart, in and out, but never like this. This was a one off, he needed to keep his family safe. He smiled back to Michael, he seemed nice. "To be fair, I was doing well, Geoff was early" he joked, but it was still true. If Geoff hadn't appeared when he did he would have been gone. He then realized what he said he paled, "sorry" he said straightening up. 

Ryan pursed his lips, eyes dark as he looked down at Gavin. His reaction wasn't mirrored though, the others finding Gavin all but hilarious. Michael 'lightly' punched Ray's shoulder, making the snickering youngest stagger and rub his arm under the cloak. "Hahaha! I know how that feels! Jack and Geoff caught me on one of Rya--The kings horses trying to make off with some food." Michael spoke, only stopping to pause when The King turned to all out glare and cut off his words. Jack just shook his head and lightly touched Ryan's shoulder to relax him. It was odd. That was something anyone with eyes would understand. Here stood men with such bright personalities and amazing humor with titles and friendships to a ruthless king. And the weirdest part was Ryan's tough and murderous aura started to break down and let his other side shine through the cracks. 

Gavin shrunk down a bit, avoiding the glare in favor of hiding behind the other guys in the room. Jack seemed to be able to calm down the king, and Michael seemed to like him, so maybe He could just hide behind him. In the end they all Worked for him and they would probably kill him in an instant of he asked for it. But he doubted he would let them, he would do it himself. "Well you wouldn't get killed for it" he gave a small chuckle. "I'm lucky to still be alive" he said with a small smile. 

Michael chuckled quietly as Gavin ducked and used them as human shields. He rolled his eyes and looked back to the King, who's attention was now focused on the doorway. Geoff stood there with Gavin's bag and a grim expression. Ryan excused himself without a word, allowing the others to talk with the thief. Jack was first to move, going to the wall to pull out his arrow. "Sorry about that. I was trying to get his attention off killing you. He looked like he was--" Michael made a small laugh and slipped an arm over Gavin's shoulder to interrupt. "Kill you or fuck you. Either one is scary to think about." Ray sighed and pulled a rose out of seemingly nowhere to fiddle with. 

Gavin watched the king leave, thoroughly confused. "It's ok... I guess... I was just, you know just spared and then almost shot with an arrow" he said rubbing the back of his head. "But so long as you weren't trying to kill me " he chuckled. "What's going on with them?" He asked watching the men walk away. He didn't really understand everything that was happening, but that was ok, cause he just needed to survive in the end, it's what he did. Survive. 

Jack chuckled quietly and started to pick off some chunks of wall and fabric from the arrow's wood and blade. Michael caught Gavin's gaze and lightly squeezed him. "Geoff is the second in command. He has been by the King's side since before any of us. It's best to just turn a blind eye. We all realized that's the best thing to do." Ryan and Geoff were at the door, talking in hushed breaths and serious expressions. 

Gavin just nodded and decided to follow their advice and just ignore the pair. "How did you guys end up here... Like you guys look to be my age?" He said curiously. He couldn't get over it. Maybe it was just circumstance, like he would never have the opportunities they would have had in his village. He was just lucky to be here. But they were interesting. 

Michael grinned widely at that question, looking to a snickering Jack before back to Gavin. "I was basically kicked out of the house when I was a child because I wasn't as good as my older brother. I grew up in the wild, as others like to call it, and learned a shit ton of skills. I came to the King's castle to steal food and a horse but Jack and Geoff caught me. Geoff kept Ryan from killing me and when they found out my amazing skills and killing and hunting they let me in." Ray looked up at Gavin for a moment before smiling. "That's for the King to know and you to not find out." He went back to picking at the rose's thorns. Jack turned to look at the lanky male. "The King, Geoff, and I fought in the mad war together." 

He was in awe of Michael's story, it was similar to his own. Shit childhood, had to do illegal things to survive, ended up trying to steal from the king and got caught. The only difference was that Gavin would be used as bate this time round. He got the feeling that Ray was trying to make himself more mysterious that he really was, but he didn't mind, at least jack's story was straight forward. "That's cool... I'm glad people like you are gonna help keep my family safe... The king looked really mad when I told him about the guy who payed me" he said rubbing the back of his head. 

The redhead just shrugged while Ray slid his cloak back around to hide himself. "No problem, man. We do what the big guy says and also keep him in order time to time. Just part of our jobs." "As for that other thing.. He gets like that. I shouldn't be telling you this but there have been a few threats laid upon his head and our Kingdom. It's only fair that he's been stressed. He wants to make sure every offense is treated with strict rules. Just so we can crack down on what's happening." Jack slid the arrow back with its brothers before sighing. 

 

His eyes widened and he nodded. So this was a bad time to steal from the king. How the fuck did he survive? "Ok. I won't tell anyone, promise" he said nodding. "Is he nice though? I can't imagine the bloody mad king having many friends, and yet, here you all are" he said looking around the group. Gavin was thinking about his theft attempt. If it hadn't been good, second in command, he would have escaped. There was no doubt about it. Geoff was just very good at what he did, and unfortunately a very good guard, trumps a very good thief. 

 

It was Ray to speak up on that effort, a smile once more on his lips as he nodded. "To a degree. He's angry and crazy, sure. Not any pushover teddy bear could be called 'The Mad King'. Neither could someone without guts and his strong will. He has a strong sense of justice and is very harsh on punishments for the sake of containing anger and expressing control. But we were all brought together by him. He helped us each in different ways. He saved Michael from being homeless and alone. He saved Jack and Geoff in the war. He saved me in another way. So we take it upon ourselves to be there for him no matter his cruel ways or hidden secrets." Jack and Michael nodded in agreement, faces serious for the moment as they thought back on their time with and by the King's side. 

 

He nodded, so the king had a soft side, that was interesting. He hadn't really expected this. "Well, it's good to know the king isn't as crazy as everyone says... But then again, by the time we get the stories out in the slums they are probably quite warped right?" He asked with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure there was a story where he cut off a guys head and put it on a pike next to three pig heads that were from his family's farm. And then he put the pikes in front of the family farm and ordered no one to touch it." He said trying to recall the tale. "So do you know what we're have to do next? I will need to go home... I was meant to be on my way by now, it's a days trip on foot." 

"Oh trust me, that one wasn't just a myth. He attempted to harm my sister and steal some crops. I wouldn't allow that to pass by without punishment." A deep and familiar voice sounded directly behind Gavin, low and stern like anger was just simmering under the surface. Michael chuckled a bit nervously and let go of Gavin to face the King behind him. "As for plans, you shall leave with Michael and Ray. They will protect you on your way there while Geoff, Jack and I shall go another path to quickly protect the village while we wait. I will have my men carry food items for your home and house. By carriage we can get there by tomorrow's sundown. So you will stay the night and we will leave early in the morning." Ryan spoke, orders going to the men who quickly snapped to attention with Geoff joining their flanks.


	4. The first night in the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin really has no idea on how to deal with Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ive been gone for so long, but I do want to keep this going, and as always this is unedited and I don't have a beta, so it might still read weird. Enjoy!

Gavin paled as he heard the voice behind him. He didn't expect him to be there. He stepped forward and turned to look at him as he spoke. "Wait your coming?" He aske shocked. He wasn't very good at thinking through his words before speaking apparently. "No wait sorry what I mean is, I thought your men would take care of this..." He was a bit flustered, they were taking food to his house? Were they staying there? Oh god his house was not suited for a king. He was not prepared for this. Wait he had to stay the night? "I need to go home, my family will think in dead" he said looking back up to him 

Ryan took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes down at Gavin. He pursed his lips and took a solid step towards him. "Ray," he spoke, and soon the youngest in question nodded and rushed out of the room. "He shall go and protect your family now. We will meet him there. But do not doubt the kindness I am giving you by allowing you to stay." "And yes. I am coming. It's only fair that a ruler sees what is wrong and fixes it. I will not allow people to suffer under my care. Nor will I let a threat of security pass by unfiltered." He stood straighter as he seemed to loom over Gavin. 

He looked down, don't mess this up, he is the king, willing to help with his family. "Yes my king" he said softly, "I'm sorry for being rude, I'm grateful for your kindness" he said trying to be better. He really was doing a lot for him, sparing his life, trying to help his family and his village, he did owe him. He was not an idiot, he was going to be good, and try to keep in his good graces. He just needed to make sure he knew he was loyal. 

 

The King nodded and leaned back, satisfied with the apology. If not for Geoff or the small threat of the person who paid Gavin, the boy would be dead where he stood. His eyes were still narrow as he looked past him to Michael, the red head having spoken up. "Where is he going to sleep, sir? Shouldn't we keep an eye on him at all times?" Ryan pursed his lips and looked down at Gavin, a sigh leaving him a moment later. "Michael, since you are a newlywed I cannot ask you to house him. Nor can Jack or Geoff..." 

Gavin sighed when the king stepped back. He seemed appeased. He should not forget where he was, it would be incredibly stupid to fuck up now. His eyes followed the conversation, what was happening? He was going to be watched... But he wasn't understanding why everyone was so weird. "Why is this a problem? Couldn't I just sleep in the guards quarters? Plenty there I would assume..." He said looking around, "where else would I stay?" 

 

Jack placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder and shook his head. "There aren't many trustworthy people in the guards quarters. And since you're a major part in something we are involved in, we can't allow you to sneak off or get harmed." He pulled his hand away and turned to the king. Ryan took a deep breath and shared another silent conversation with Geoff. The second in command's eyes widened before glancing to Gavin and back to the King. "..You can't be serious, Ryan." He breathed quietly, so the others wouldn't hear. "It's our best bet. For him to stay with me. No one can intrude and if he's with me, he won't be able to run away." 

He looked up to jack confused, "but I won't run away, my family depends on this" he said softly seeing. The king turn around. He didn't really follow what everyone else was thinking but then the king spoke and his jaw hit the floor. "W-with you? What are you... Really?" He got really flustered, stay with the king? He was about to die a few minutes ago! How had he ended up here 

 

Ryan lifted his hands, popping a few knuckles before frowning and looking back to Gavin. "Yes. In the guard quarters, you could easily steal and escape again. Geoff, Jack, and Michael all have wives that I cannot ask to house you. And my quarters are quite large enough to hold you for the night." Jack and Geoff just sighed and shrugged while Michael attempted to hide a shit eating grin. "And though you say your family needs these things, terror can make anyone do very stupid things." 

 

Gavin gulped. He had no say in the matter. He just wanted this to turn out ok, but now he had to be alone, with the king, and vulnerable. He just needed to brave up, and do what he was told. "I- I- .... If that's what is best" he said trying to keep calm and stay civil. He didn't need to go on fighting this. Just be good. 

 

Ryan nodded curtly as Gavin accepted, lifting his head to look out the window briefly. "We leave at dawn, so I suggest you sleep well and inform your families." He turned back to his royal guard before looking back to Gavin. With a jerk of his chin, he motioned Gavin to follow before starting to walk out of the thrown room. He scooped up his sword and sheathed it before heading through a private doorway that lead to his room and quarters. 

 

He gulped, looking around the room for something, he didn't know what, maybe support? He wasn't going to get it. He followed Ryan to his quarters, trying to calm his beating heart. This would be fine. He needed him alive so that he could catch the guy right? He just needed to get around all his fears of getting offed ok the night. 

 

Ryan opened the door to his room, walking in and all but ignoring Gavin as he passed through the large and majestic setup. Red satin and dark ivory was the theme, making the room seem almost like a chamber of torture if not for the large and ever so comfortable looking bed in the far right. A fire place was already lit, casting beautiful and scary shadows on the mahogany walls. The King walked over to his wardrobe, slipping off his boots and started to place his armor in made slots. "Thief. Do you wish to bathe?" He called back, turning after he tugged his overshirt off. 

He walked through the doors and was in awe. This place was incredible. He couldn't have imagined this, especially not coming from his home. This room would have cost enough money to buy his whole village! He snapped out of it and looked at him, "uh, yeah, yes, please my king" he said stumbling over his words to the Royal. "And it's Gavin... My name" 

Ryan unstrapped a few protective arm guards and placed them down neatly. He undid his belt and sword sheathe next, placing them in their spots. When he looked back at Gavin, he was tugging off his undershirt to show his chest and the muscles that came with training and scars of battle. "Gavin.. Hm. I shall call in some maids to bring in hot water for you, and I will bathe afterwards. I have some paperwork to settle from Jack's last mission. Is that fair?" He stood with all the significant of his title and yet no modesty for his exposed chest. 

Gavin couldn't help but stare. Ryan was built like a god. He couldn't help but count the scars he could see on his chest, and t took a few seconds to respond. "Yes my king, more than fair" he said nodding and looking back up to his face. He was a killer, he should be more scared of him. But now in this moment he really wasn't. That should probably change. Gavin tore his eyes away from the handsome face to stare at the ground. Don't mess this up. 

When Gavin looked down, a small smirk played on the King's lips. He wiped it away though when he strode up to Having and passed him. "It is settled then. I shall call the maids now." He stepped outside into the hallway for all but two minutes before walking back in. He walked over to a large desk, lit up by a small candle holster and the fireplace. He sat into the rich chair and took a quill. After a few moments, bright blushing faced maids came in with the buckets of water and several nice looking soaps. They smiled hesitantly at Gavin and bowed lightly to him before leading him through some doors on the left to a bathing room. It was lighter in colors and had an elegant air to the large tub and room. 

He tried to keep calm through it all, and he watched him quietly as he went from the room and then to the desk. He looked amazing like this, he looked amazing anyway, but he looked, normal? Then suddenly ladies bustled in and suddenly he was whisked away and pushed into the bathroom. It was just as lavish as the other room. It was amazing, and now he had to clean off. A small part of him wondered if he was just not clean enough for the king, he was a peasant …


	5. Gavin starts to fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin starts to fall for the king, but he doesn't know it yet.

The maids giggled once they closed the door, whisking around Gavin as they filled the bath with amazing scented soaps and crystal clear water. One turned to Gavin and held out her hands for his clothing. "The King never asks for these soaps unless someone /special/ is staying with him.." One whispered to another as they tested the warmth of the water. "I know! And he asked us to make sure he's spotless!" The other replied quietly. They all snuck glances at the lad but quickly looked away. 

 

Gavin blushed as he heard the ladies chatter. It was embarrassing even though he knew it was just because he was dirty. Did the king entertain men? Was that why no one was questioning him being a man. He handed his clothes to the girl and they all looked away. "I can... Wash myself" he said nodding. They didn't need to stay did they? 

One giggled while another shook her head. "You may clean your.. unmentionables. But other than that we must wash you. It's known that many do not know how best to use such cleanings." A more mature and older girl motioned for the others to leave as she walked in. Her blonde hair was tied up, and a smile on her lips. "Are you a new consort?" She put his clothes on the sink edge before motioning him to the bath. "He's been grumpy, so if so, good." 

"What?" He asked mildly offended when they said he couldn't wash himself. It's not like they had sparkling water and magic soaps. But he was glad they wouldn't touch his junk. "Consort..." He said looking at the blonde, getting into the bath. "No! I'm no consort! I'm not gonna get fucked by the king" he said turning beat red. This was humiliating. How many times had they done this? 

 

The girl laughed lightly, rolling her eyes and moved to grab a washcloth. "Calm down there, Soldier. It's rare for him to take one, usually Geoff or Burnie has to convince him to take one for a night. But that's your loss. I've heard he's quite the guy in bed." She winked and laughed again. She moved to her knees by the bath and took his arm and started to rub the expensive soap and cleanser over his skin to rid it off all dirt. "What's your name, dude?" 

 

He grumbled, one of the girls tipping water over his head. "Gavin" he told her trying to ignore the comments they were making. He had tried to steal from him, there was no way he was going to sleep with the king. He assumed that if he even tried anything he would just end up dead. That wasn't happening. Keeping alive is the best idea. 

The older girl smiled warmly at him and took his hand to shake. "Barbara. Nice to meet you, Gavin." She started to wash his hand next, getting the dirt from under his nails. The other girls went quiet as they washed other parts of Gavin. Once he was clean from the waist up, the girls stood and rinsed their hands. Barbara handed him the cloths and gave another eink before leaving. "Have fun~" She sing songed before closing the door and going to Ryan. 

 

He sighed, letting. The girls clean him as they needed. He really had no say in anything here, he knew why, but this Barbara was making him anxious. What if the king did want that? Would be be able to be ok with that? He wouldn't deny that the king was handsome, attractive, and merciful... He shook his head. The king didn't want that. End of discussion. He quickly washed the rest of his body, trying to make himself extra clean, he didn't want to be shown up by the girls. He then moved to get dressed. Quickly toweling off. 

 

A solid knock interrupted Gavin's attempts to get dressed. The sound was too deep and hard to be one of the maid's gentle hands. "May I enter, Thie--Gavin? I do not hope that you wish to wear such dirty garments." The King's voice rumbled through the grand door. How could he allow someone freshly cleaned, probably more than their whole life before, to just get dirtied again with old cloths? Ryan sighed, hand on the doorknob as he waited for a response. His shoulders leaned against the doorway with a spare of night clothes under his arm. He still had no shirt and was dressed to his low hips with pants, but these clothes were due to be baggy on Gavin. 

He jumped at the noise. The king was here? Why was he here? Why wouldn't he send the maids? "Uh- come in!" He called out covering his body with the towels. He was by no means unfit. In fact he was toned and lean under all the grime. He was burley or muscly like Ryan, he was softer, years of hard work and not a lot of food making his body thin and lanky. He had never considered himself dirty, he just did what he needed to live, and that meant working fields, foraging in forests, and stealing from thoes who deserved it. 

 

Ryan stealed his jaw before opening the door. He walked in, a placed board expression on his face as he took in Gavin's sight. Damn. He had to contain a small smirk in favor of placing the baggy top and undershorts that he would allow Gavin to borrow, if not keep, on the sink. He turned back to the lad with a small, if not hard to see, smile and a definite shine in Steel blue eyes. "You may wear these. I was able to find some clothing that wasn't dirty." He took one more, maybe to long of a glance at Gavin's form before walking on his heal back out. The door shut with an audible click and the scent of his thick and husky cologne left in traces. 

He stared at him in awe, he didn't know why but he was sure he was smiling. But there was no way the king was smiling at him. He just tried to rob him and then he almost killed him, he was not smiling. He let out a shuddered breath he didn't know he was holding as the king left the room. He moved to the clothes and held them softly. They were so soft, softer than anything he had ever felt. He felt so incredibly lucky. He slowly pulled it all on, savor in the moment, before venturing out in the too big clothes. 

Ryan sat at his desk again, a boot kicked up to one knee as he wrote on some papers. His eyes darted up as Gavin came out, and another flash of what could be a smile crossed his lips before he looked back to his work with a bored gaze. "I am glad you decided with me on the point of clothing. I've met quite a few people who refused to wear such garments." He finished whatever he was doing with a flourish of his quill before standing and placing the feather back in the ink. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a comfortable pair of sleeping trousers and a nice looking robe. "The maids will be in here to change the water soon. So I suggest you attempt to not listen to their gossips." 

 

"These clothes are better than anything my family has ever owned" he said tugging at the fabric around his body. It was strange, like all this was a reward for something so bad. "It would be bad to reject such kindness" he said standing in front of the desk. He nodded at his at his advice, "they like to talk... A lot... And they aren't subtle" he agreed, feeling self conscious. Where would he sleep? On the ground? Could he have a pillow? 

 

"Yes, it would. But seeing as I have not killed you, and I need you in a part to stop this crook who paid you, I shall treat you kindly as Geoff asked me too. If not for him and those things you would be in the slums." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning back to Gavin. "The maids do their best, though I do wish they'd keep their mouths shut on some topics in particular." He shook his head before placing his clothes on the edge of the bed. "Let me guess, Barbara asked if you were to be sleeping with me?" 

He looked down, feeling like he had done something wrong. "Uh yeah... She asked if I was a consort, and said that I was missing out" he said rubbing his arm. It was best to just do as the king wanted. "It wasn't a problem, like I'm not upset or nothin, but still" he said trying to figure out a way to not get Barbara in trouble. She was nice, kinda rude, but nice. 

Ryan looked at him before covering his mouth with a fist. He coughed to hide what would have been a chuckle. His voice was gruffer when he spoke. "Right. I, o assumed she would ask that. It wouldn't be the first time a visitor was intruded on by her curiosity. If not for her being the head maid, I would have had her house with Geoff or Jack years ago." "Apparently its big word around here that I am a 'sexual experience' of sorts. And those who leave my room often lead into that rumor. Though, I try to smother it. But that doesn't stop the way people look at me, nor my ego." He coughed again and stood straighter as some women walked in again to clear out the water. 

He nodded "Yeah, she wasn't subtle... She made the rumors quite obvious" he said chuckling before sobering up. "Sorry, i guess you don't really want me to joke about that." he said rubbing the back of his neck. He avoided looking at the girls. He didn't know what he was meant to do now. the girls did their job and he could hear them chattering away, shouldn't they at least be quiet in front of the king? 

Ryan narrowed his eyes at the bathroom door before looking back to Gavin with a wave of his hand. "No, it's alright. I get enough babbling over my sexual life from my guard, so I don't mind." This time a crooked and heartbreaking smile lifted to his lips long enough for Gavin to see. When the women left, the smile fell instantly. He grabbed his clothing and moved past Gavin to the door. "I do expect you to make yourself comfortable in the bed by the time I get out. I wouldn't want you awkwardly standing there for half a hour." 

He watched him smile and his heart fluttered. It was lovely. How was this the mad king? how could he have that smile, this kindness? he stared at him while he smiled, and then the door opened and he looked away. Don't stare. Don't stare. He was to sleep in the bed? He got to be there? in those sheets? holy hell someone was looking out for him! He nodded, "Of course your majesty" he nodded softly, he would definitely agree to sleep in that thing. 

Ryan chuckled quietly, but definitely audible from where Gavin stood. He slipped into the bathroom, closing the door and undressing further. He slipped into the water with a relaxing sigh. He lifted from the water after he cleaned himself, not twenty minutes later. He stood, wrapping a towel around his waist as he looked around. Dammit. He left his shirt out as they spoke. He sighed and shook his head as he dried his legs. His hair was slicked back and droplets ran down his built chest as he put on his shorts and walked out. "I apologize, I forgot my shirt." 

He watched the king leave, and he moved over to the bed. It was so soft. He felt incredible as he slipped into the sheets. He was so happy as he cuddle down between the sheets and the pillows.


	6. They fall together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kiss.

He smiled dumbly to himself, so this is what it was like to be rich... he liked it, of course he would. Soon he looked up and he was in awe. The king was shirtless, dripping wet, and god he looked amazing. "No- No it's fine... it's your home, you can act as you wish" 

Ryan's small crooked smirk raised once more, a shine of something in his eyes as he took in Gavin's flustered reaction. He walked in strides to the bed to pick up his sleep shirt. He raised it to unbutton it before glancing up to Gavin all snuggled in the bed. "If you keep your jaw open any longer, you'll catch flies." A laugh played in his chest, low and raspy and surprisingly contagious. The king pulled his shirt on and started to button it up and hide himself. 

His mouth snapped shut, he didn't want to appear like he wanted him as badly as he was figuring out that he did. "Sorry" he said looking away from him, down to the sheets. This was so surreal. He didn't know what was better to do, just admit that he liked him, or ignore it the best as he could. Let's just ignore it. What did you say to him when he was so awkward, "Nice bath?" 

"It's alright," Ryan rolled his eyes and let a small smile rest on his face rather than a frown as usual. He went over to his desk and blew out the candle before going back to the bed. He pulled down the nice blankets and slid in next to Gavin. He was pure warmth and inviting scent. "Yes," he chuckled, "I did. How was yours?" He raised a brow and braced his back against the deep mahogany headboard and tugged the blankets over his lap. He pulled out a book and placed it on his raised knee to open to a saved page 

He was trapped, Everything about this king was inviting. The smile, the scent, the warmth. He had never wanted to cuddle up to someone so bad. "Yeah... I've never had a bath like that... I have to say, this place is completely different to my home..." he said looking around. "The water is actually clear, there is an abundance of soaps, the clothes are probably worth my house... i mean this bed... it's incredible" he said looking around. "I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for treating me to this..." 

Ryan smiled a bit wider, eyes on the inked words rather than at Gavin. He chuckled softer, sweeter to a degree. He lightly rubbed a page between his thumb and forefinger. "Do not thank me. Thank Geoff when we meet up tomorrow. I shall be doing my own appreciating if my second hand, myself." He hummed softly under his breath before lifting his head and turning the page. "If I may be honest with you, Gavin.. I decided on my own to grace you with such seeming splendors. Not everyone gets to have them, and it's nice to lay next to someone who wasn't paid to be there, for once." 

He made a mental note to thank Geoff for all this. He didn't know how amazing this would be, and here he was, n all this splendor. "You... You are happy to have me here? But I've done nothing to deserve it...." he said looking down. "And if i may speak freely... I can't imagine you would have trouble finding someone who would lay with you..." he said looking down. "I mean you are strong, handsome, incredibly attractive,,, I'm sure there would be a line of suitors should you look for one" he said looking up to him. He suddenly blushed realizing how weird that must have sounded. 

Ryan raised his gaze to Gavin, a new deepness to them in their closeness and his sudden shift into what seemed like sadness. "Yes, I am. And no, I don't. It's hard finding someone who will look past my title, the threats, and my madness. If someone isn't terrified of me, they are greedy." He huffed quietly before slowly closing his book. "It's nice to meet someone who's neither one. You are humble, and yet you never let full fear into your eyes when you looked at me." He laughed again, only sadder. This was the side of the King that no one had seen, no one but Gavin now. 

He nodded, it must be difficult for him. Not having anyone who would be with him for who he was. He was completely alone in that part of life. "I have no reason to fear you... My life is forfeit. You spared me, you have shown me compassion and mercy i would have never have expected. You are not evil, you are kind" he said looking down. He wanted him to know he was grateful, for everything he had done thus far, His whole life was in his hands. 

The King was silent for a long moment before slowly leaning over to Gavin. A finger found the underside of the lad's chin and lifted it till their eyes could meet not three inches away. Ryan's eyes were alight with an odd sort of fire and a frown tugged at his lips as he looked into Gavin's gaze. His voice was quiet and deep. "..Do you honestly believe that, Gavin? Do you think of me as kind?" He looked almost anxious as he awaited the younger's answer. He had the book on his lap but one hand was braced to the bed so he could lean in without falling or unbalancing. The King's tongue darted out to wet his lips slowly as he kept their contact. The tension could, and most likely would have been cut by a knife as they sat. 

He stared up to him, anxious and shocked. He was so close to him, he didn't know what he was expecting but he could feel his breath on his skin and it was making his head spin lightly. "You have given me no reason not to... You could have killed me... You didn't... You could have jailed me... You didn't... You could have ignored my family, you haven't... I don't see anything that would imply otherwise" he said honestly. He never would have expected it, but he was a good king. when he wasn't slaughtering everyone. But he didn't think that was nearly as true as everyone believed. He was a good man. With a kind heart. 

Ryan smiled again, softer, nicer than the rest as he took in Gavin's words. For the first time he had heard a true reason for him to not come across as a heartless monster. And for the first time he gave into his urges. Rough yet gentle lips waited no time before hesitantly brushing over Gavin's. It was almost a test of sorts, Ryan's eyes closed as he saw how the thief would act. He silently prayed the boy wouldn't jerk away and be disgusted of him, as had many done in the past. He'd seen it before. Acceptance, only to be turned away by his small and careful advances. He had kissed others similarly to this, only those people had been either paid to sleep with him or paid to somehow attempt to kill him. But as he started to pull away from Gavin, he knew this time was so much different.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a strange pause for a moment. Like the world had stopped moving, like everything was standing still for just that one moment, and then suddenly the king's lips were on his and it was like a rush. His eyes fluttered closed and his hands moved up. The /King/ was /Kissing/ him. 

He felt the king start to pull away and he instantly gripped his shirt, pulling him back to his lips. He didn't want him to leave just yet. It had been building up since he entered into this room. He needed this. 

Ryan gasped quietly, hand twitching briefly before he was suddenly gripping Gavin's hip in return and kissing him deeper. His own head was spinning, the feeling of finally being accepted and kissed back a whole new sensation to him. Every other time he'd kissed someone, it had either been forced upon him by too eager gold-diggers or rejection immediately. 

His chest felt tight as Gavin held him in place, a small smile flashing to his lips before disappearing into their kiss for the sake of focus. His lungs burned for the desire to breathe, but he didn't dare break this feeling of being just so /right/ to gain such a luxury. 

He kissed him back passionately. He wanted him, his mind was spinning, the king was kissing him and wanting him too. One hand moving up to pull at his hair lightly. this was amazing. His world was the king at that point. 

He needed to pull away for a moment, gasping loudly before diving back into the kiss. He didn't want this moment to end. But this wasn't real was it? don't think too hard, Just enjoy the kiss. His lips felt perfect against his, his hair was the perfect length, and just everything about this moment was perfect. 

The King took his own shaky breath when they broke, only to meet their lips again in a fury of passion. He moved his body, slipping onto a knee and snaking strong arms around Gavin's waist to hug him closer. How many times had he sat in this exact bed, and wished for something like this? It was like perfection. Like how he should have felt coming home to his family farm, reunited and given what he had missed. 

He didn't think he'd ever feel the same without Gavin's lips on his. He wasn't one for love at first sight, but as he kissed Gavin breathless, he became a believer in love at first kiss. How had he ever thought of killing someone as amazing as Gavin was right now? How had he ever raised a sword to this boy's neck? He never would again. 

He relished the feeling of being wrapped in the kings arms. It was warm, and safe, and he was completely wrapped in everything that was the royal. His clothes, his bed, his arms, his sheets, his smell... Everything was him. A small noise escaped his throat. It was high, and needy and it was completely unconscious. He blushed hard when he realised what he had done. 

He was completely lost in him, giving in completely to the larger man. He just wanted to feel good, and to feel good with the king. Did this make him greedy? was he as bad as everyone else? he didnt want to break the kiss, but he didnt want to use him. 

Ryan held Gavin to him when he gave himself to his arms, adjusting them so the smaller male had to cling to him just a tad as he supported most his weight. His hands were warm and flat against the curve that was Gavin's spine and lower back, pressing him impossibly closer as he deepened the kiss further. He didn't think of his riches, nor the price value of anything around them or on them. His mind was focused on the one thing grounding him to reality. Gavin. 

His lips. The way he fit oh so perfectly against his strong form. The little sound he made. It was all driving the king into a passion frenzy. He could already feel arousal pooling in his gut, and as he lifted Gavin almost into his lap and slid his tongue past Gavin's lips, he could it steadily increasing. 

He cuddled into him and kissed him back heatedly, giving a light moan as he was pulled into his lap. He let his tongue slide into his mouth as he joined it in a dance. He had never felt this good, he had never felt so wrapped up in affection and want. He couldnt think of anything except the way the king felt against him. Soon he felt overwhelmed, needing to pull away panting. "Ah... I.. I really like this" he said panting, pecking his lips again and again. "Alot..." 

Ryan laughed lowly, cheeks a tad bit darker from breathlessness as he returned the small kisses between his panting for air. He slid a hand up Gavin's back, pulling up his sleep shirt for the other warm palm to go under it and rub circles on his spine. "Yeah.. I do too." His hand dropped the shirt to bunch around one wrist before he slipped his fingers into Gavin's messy and freshly clean hair. 

He could already feel the anticipation rising of when they'd push for more. But as they sat breathing each other's scent and sharing too quick and hard kisses, he didn't care when or what they do as long as they stayed this close. "Gavin.." He sighed the lad's name with a content air. 

Ryan's hands on his skin was driving him insane. He loved it every little bit of it. The more he felt the more he wanted to keep going, but could he go all the way tonight? "ah!" he gasped out, the sound of his name on the king's lips making his whole body feel warm. 

Did he call him king? your majesty? Ryan? what was a appropriate to call someone when making out with them? His hands moving around his skin, a hand slipping up his shirt. He just wanted to say close, he just wanted to love on him, and feel loved by this insanely attractive man. 

The King smiled a bit softer and moved his lips to favor Gavin's neck and throat as it's next line of attack. He suckled softly at his skin and nipped lightly at his pulse. He was determined to hear more beautiful sounds fall from Gavin's lips. As if he could read the lad's mind, he chuckled. "Call me Ryan. It's by far appropriate now that you're going to be mine." He slid his tongue flat over Gavin's sweet spot. 

He breathed hotly on his dampened skin before slipping his hand down farther. His fingers danced over the under short's waistband. Ryan chuckled quietly and listened to Gavin's rapid and racing heartbeat with amused and loving touches and thoughts. 

He gasped as he nipped at his neck, having a very sensitive neck, anything that happened made him shudder and moan. "ah! R-Ryan" he moaned out, his head falling to the side, his hands shaking. "Yours? what do you mean yours?" he asked shakily. Did Ryan like him like that? he was up for that, he wasn't about to not date the king if he had the chance, especially since he was so amazing to him. But he was a peasant, he didn't want to effect his reign by ruining his status... 

Ryan groaned a low growl of a sound into Gavin's ear as the lad said his name. His fingers tightened briefly in Gavin's hair before it loosened and stroked through the strands. He kissed hot open mouthed kisses to Gavin's throat and special spots, hoping for some instance of sound or repetition of the moan. "I want you to be mine. My lover. My suitor. My boyfriend, as some say. And maybe someday, my prince."


	8. Chapter 8

His shoulders had stiffened, a shiver of fear in his spine at the thought that Gavin wouldn't want him. He was 'The Mad King', known across the globe to be a ruthless killer with less control over his killing, and even less with his self control. He could bathe twenty men in the blood he'd collected from killing in the last month. How could someone as amazing as Gavin Free ever wish to be a public love to that of such a murderous and horrible person? His hand balled into a fist against Gavin's back. 

He moaned at the kisses, it felt lovely, he moaned his name heatedly, trying to keep his mind straight. "Ah! R-Ryan, I- fuck, Id love that- but we need tah think~ about this" he gasped out, trying to keep his thoughts linear. "Im- No one, your the king..." he said leaning in to kiss his cheek and neck. 

"You should have someone worthy of you.... not a peasant" he said pulling back and looking into his eyes longingly. "I'm not a good guy Rye... You met me today... Please don't doubt that I would love to be yours, and if you still want me tomorrow I will be... but I don't want you to rush into this and then regret it" he said not wanting him to say all think and get his hopes up before he thought clearly. 

Ryan looked up at Gavin, brows knit together briefly before his sighed. He took one of Gavin's hands and brought his palm to press a chaste kiss to his work roughened skin. "I don't care if you are 'just a peasant', Gavin. No one has given me such kind words and such a perfect feeling in my heart. No one has ever truly looked past the scary parts of me enough to see what might be worth an ounce of your emotion. You stole because of your family, I understand that. I was in your place once." Blue eyes looked back to Gavin's as he kissed his wrist, over his pulse. 

"I will want this till the day I die. And I plan to live extremely long. I may be the King, but even someone of my power needs someone to help keep them sane. And ever since we were alone, I haven't had a single mad thought. And that is oh so rare for me. So please.." He raised up a bit to press a soft and lingering kiss to Gavin's jaw. "I won't regret this no matter how long I wait." 

He listened to him talk, and he felt emotional. He wanted to love him and love him forever. He leaned in and kissed him softly, trying to keep it light and purposeful. He needed him to know just how he was feeling. He slowly pulled back, "Then ask me again tomorrow, just for my sanity... I'm yours, but I need to know this is right" he said nodding and pecking his lips again 

He didn't want to be an asshole. He wanted to be his, he wanted this to be right. But he needed to know that he wouldn't regret it. He didn't want to upset him, but he had to stay strong through this. "please..." 

Ryan too the kiss with his own in return, accepting Gavin against him without pause. He moved his hands to Gavin's waist and lightly rubbed his hip bones with his thumbs. When the kiss broke, he rested his forehead against the lad's. "I'll ask you each day, sun down and sun up, again and again until you say yes or insist I leave. So I promise. I will ask you tomorrow. And even if you decide you do not want me, I will accept that." 

His answer was as quiet as a breath, but his promise stood true and proud as anything he'd ever said. He would ask Gavin. He would love Gavin. He would hold him close and never be forced to let go. He could treat Gavin and his family with delights and spoil him rotten if he had too. Scratch that, he would. Because Gavin deserved it to mask over the terror he would face alongside the good. 

He gave him a soft smile, nodding before leaning back in and kissing him. he wanted to be Ryans. He had seen unbelievable kindness and mercy, along with great strength and bravery. He couldn't imagine a better man to love. On top of that he knew there would be hardships. Many people wouldn't like him, wouldn't like that he was with the king, and there would be many challenges, Ryan had a temper, and a reputation.   
Things wouldn't be easy or simple. But for tonight, it could be. It could be pure, and happy, and good. He wanted to do this, be here, and feel these things with him. So long as he would have him. 

The King let out a quiet sigh as they kissed again, holding him a bit tighter though he stayed gentle. He traced small hearts and circles with his thumbs and moved their lips together in perfect staccato. Ryan couldn't hide the small tremble of fear in his palms as he held Gavin closer, nor how his breathing became a bit rougher the longer they kissed. 

Here sat a man who could, and has, crushed a man's skull with his hands. He sat there with his pace quickened faster than any fight or training could bring to his pulse. Here he sat entirely focused on the lad in his bed and how amazing his voice sounded when he touched over certain spots or how sweet his lips tasted as if his own personal chocolate. Tonight could be what he always dreamed for but was never allowed to reach. But he sat here with Gavin in his arms and the feeling of victory. 

He let himself be completely honest. Not holding back at all. He let ever moan and whimper escape at his touches. this was what he needed, he needed something good in his life. He needed to be able to see a happy future for himself, his family. Before now he couldn't imagine it, but now, he could see himself being happy, with Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is pure smut. Fair warning!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time together.

He ran his hands up his sides, sliding them over his skin. He just wanted everything to be perfect like this moment. He couldn't help but moan and whine in pleasure and push closer to him. He broke the kiss lightly to gasp and pant. "Ah~ Rye" 

 

Ryan smirked, crooked and dashing as he heard the moaned nickname. His lips found Gavin's neck again, nipping at his collar bones now as he lifted his hands to start to undo the lad's buttons. He kissed every inch of skin that was revealed. "Gavin.." He breathed against one of the dark buds on the younger's chest. It was a silent question on if he wanted to go that route. 

 

He wanted to ravish Gavin, make him break down and build him back up with his mouth and hands and other touches. He wanted to see how hard he can make Gavin pant, and how loud he could make him gasp. He wanted to find all the places that made this boy twitch and make those sinful sounds that only shot heated electric down his spine to coil in his gut. He wanted him. 

 

He licked his lips as he was teased, small moans echoing out from his lips, one hand coming up to block his lips. He felt like he was being really loud. Did he want this? to go all the way? he wanted to feel this, he wanted to love Ryan and be loved by Ryan. "yeah, yeah please" he moaned, feeling his whole body burn lightly. He wanted to make Ryan happy, and he wanted to be happy, he wouldn't regret this, this was too much of a good thing to pass up. 

 

Not a second after Gavin agreed were Ryan's lips locked around the sensitive bud. He slid a warm hand up to roll the other as he lightly bit, sucked, and flicked the sensitive flesh. He was determined to make Gavin his tonight, and he was going to follow through. "You're so perfect, Gavin.. So perfect for me, and my arms." His deep voice rumbled against his skin. He popped off with a wet sound before smirking and moving a hand to tease the swollen skin and allowed his lips to once more connect only on the opposite side. He could feel Gavin's heartbeat going crazy under his touches and loving bites. 

 

His shirt was quickly shed and dropped to the bed. It felt lovely, and Ryan's lips on his nipples made his body burn and his mind dizzy, like he was drunk. Ryan's deep voice shook him to his core, making his whole body tremble with need. "Ah... Ryan!" he moaned head tipping back lightly. His body was a toy for Ryan's amusement. His every touch was easy to make his mind light up with pleasure. "ah! feels sah good!" he whimpered, rocking on his lap. 

 

Ryan moaned somewhat loudly, smothering it against Gavin's skin as the lad rocked his hips against his own. He was already hard, though as they started to grind together it was impossible that he wouldn't ache harder. He bit and sucked a bit harsher for a second before letting go and snaking his teeth higher. He wanted to mark Gavin still, show who he belonged to and who made him feel this good. His hands ran down Gavin's sides, lightly scratching blunt nails down to make him arch against the king. His fingers dipped quickly in the younger's shorts, another silent question on if he was ready to take them off. "I know. Just.. /fuck/, Gavin. You have no clue what you're doing to me." He licked and nipped at the boy's collarbones. 

 

He gasped and moaned as Ryan marked up his neck. It felt amazing, he couldn't hold back his moaned not that he was trying to. "Ah!! Ryan! please! oh god your-" he groaned, rocking down onto him and into his hands. It was overwhelming, but god he felt good. He was far too sensitive and he was getting turned on very quickly. He leaned forward, resting on his shoulder as he nodded to him, giving him permission to strip him. He felt amazing under his hands, and he couldn't imagine a better life than being right here. 

 

Ryan breathed a half attempt at a laugh as he enjoyed how effortless they worked together for this pleasure. He slipped his fingers into the shorts, pushing them down Gavin's thighs and far enough for the lad to kick them away. It was only a breath of much needed air before his warm and rough hand was wrapped tightly around Gavin's length. He groaned low in his throat at how good he felt in his touch. He was still dressed in his sleep clothes, unbuttoned as the shirt maybe. His hair was a mess, still wet from the seeming ages ago shower. The King felt so right here. Like he'd been lost only to find where he belonged in Gavin's smaller grip. He felt so right sitting here, pulling perfect sounds and cries from his lover without a care in the world. He owned so much, ruled over so many, and yet never had he felt so happy as he did now. 

 

He lost his breath as his shorts were pushed down and suddenly Ryan's hand was on his cock. He moaned loudly. It was insane how much he wanted to give everything he was to this man. "Fuck Ryan, your so hot" he told him softly, trying to get over how he was suddenly very self conscious. Ryan looked so perfect, rugged, handsome, he was just so good, he wanted him to make him feel incredible. He leaned forward to rest on his shoulder, focusing on the hand on his length. "feel so good" he whispered, kissing his skin. 

 

Ryan smiled softly and nuzzled his nose against Gavin's neck and hairline, placing small kisses here and there. his hand kept a slow and building pace, almost teasing Gavin's arousal as he rocked his hips against the lad's. His free hand slid back to suddenly grip Gavin's arse, hoping to catch him off guard enough to hear another beautiful moan. "It'll feel even better, Gavin. I promise." He whispered quietly back as he quickened his hand up on the boy's cock. He was getting drunk on Gavin's being and high on his natural scent seeping through the soaps and cleansers with sweat. Ryan's own deep and welcoming one had mixed perfectly in their panted breath filled personal area. 

 

He was really just a toy for the Kings amusement. Every time he moved his hand he gasped and twitched, and when his hand gripped his arse he gasped and moaned out. He was easy to make into a mess of sounds and emotions. He was easily getting lost in him, getting lost in this world, lost in Ryan. There was no upcoming fight, no poverty, no having to steal to survive. Just Ryan. His smell, his touch, his taste, his voice, everything. When he sped up he whined and rocked his hips in time with it. He loved this, and he wanted more. "Oh god, rye please" he moaned out, head tipping back. He didn't know where the new sudden nickname had come from, but apparently with sex came new found comfort in the king. 

 

Ryan chuckled breathlessly, lips finding Gavin's Adams apple to lightly suck and bite at. He rolled his hips up again and grinned when he suddenly leaned in. He let Gavin fall back on the bed, knees slipping between the lad's to hover over him. The King kissed down Gavin's chest, flicking his tongue over the abused nipples for a moment before sucking and licking down Gavin's stomach. They worked so perfectly together. Gavin would writhe and Ryan would use his broad form to hold him down. Gavin would buck up into his hand and Ryan would tighten to give him that friction. His hair was a mess and a few of the wavy strands fell onto his forehead and he tongued Gavin's happy trail. "What do you want, Gavin? Tell me what you need." 

 

Gavin's world span and suddenly he was on his back. He wrapped his arms around him and he moaned and shivered. "Fah! Ryan!" He gasped out as he kissed down his body, arching slightly as he touched his nipples: He was so close. He just needed to move down a bit more are he would be just over him. But he couldn't expect that, just hope for the best. "Please Ryan, I want you" he said breathlessly. He wanted more, he wanted to come. 

 

Ryan smiled and rolled his wrist to pull a bead of precome to Gavin's tip. He bent down further, huffing a hot breath over the lad's length and making a slow drag of his hand. He licked his lips, shockingly blue eyes looking up at Gavin's wrecked and desperate appearance. God, he wanted him. He wanted to taste every inch of this boy's skin and get drunk off it. He wanted to be in his tight heat more than any other desire. Except for one. "Gavin.. You're clean, r-right?" His voice shook as his kneeling let his length brush against the bed. It was a second thought but he was happy he asked either way. His tongue slipped out to lap lightly at Gavin's hip. 

 

It took him a few seconds to function. His world was completely wrapped up in the king and what he was doing to him. He heard him talk, pausing before he nodded, "yes, I'm clean" he said exasperated. He wouldn't be ok with this if he wasn't. He was quickly falling for the king and it was scary. He had never liked someone like this and it was all over a day. He needed to slow down, but he needed this so badly. "Please rye" he said softly his hands buried his hair. 

 

The King smiled up at Gavin for a moment before suddenly he had his lips locked around Gavin's head. He suckled and twirled his tongue over it in a way that would make any person breathless and begging in no time. He moved his free hand to lightly brush his nails along Gavin's trembling thighs. He easily worked his way down, hand going an agonizingly slow pace as he let more and more of Gavin's length into his mouth. He rolled his tongue and hummed, almost frantic in how many ways he could give Gavin pleasure in so little amounts of time. 

 

His head fell back and he arched instantly calling out Ryan's name. Dear god he hoped no one could hear him. He was so god damned loud. He covered his mouth with his hand, and he bucked his hips up. This was intense, he had never had something like this before. He was moaning behind his hand and his hips were twitching up quickly. He couldn't speak for fear of crying out, but he was already a mess thanks to Ryan's actions. 

 

Ryan moaned around him, squeezing his base tighter as he worked his throat down. He loved and took all the Gavin gave him, though he frowned and looked up when his lover decided to smother those beautiful sounds. He swallowed around the head before pulling off and quickly pumping him. "No.. I need to hear you." His deep voice was already wrecked and like a growl. He licked his lips before holding Gavin's cock to smother with hot, open mouthed kisses on the sensitive undershaft. He felt like he was running on a new high he'd never felt before. And he prayed he'd never come down. 

 

He gasped and moaned, rocking with him and then cried out in frustration when he pulled away. "B-but people will hear me rye, I can't stop" he told him trembling. Ryan's voice making his body weaker. He felt like he couldn't say no. He wanted too badly to say yes, and now he was wrapped up in this moment where any touch made him moan and arch. "Fuck Ryan please" he said rocking his hips. 

 

The King smiled up at him, a mischievous glint in his eye as he grinned. "I'm the King, Gavin. Don't you think k my walls would be sound proofed so people won't spy on my plans?" He raised a brow and pumped him even faster yet. "The only person who can hear you is me. And trust me, I don't want you to quiet down." And with that he let go, lifting quickly to peck the lad's lips before going to his bedside drawer and pulling out some oil. 

 

He gasped and bucked, his words hitting home. He was going to end up screaming tonight, and he couldn't wait. He whimpered as he left wanting him to come back, but when he pulled out the oil his eyes widened. This was going to be a great night. He couldn't wait for this, he wanted him to fill him up and fuck him into the bed. The idea making his cock jump. He hoped what Barbara said was true, hopefully it was going to be the night of his life. 

 

Ryan smirked as he heard Gavin's reactions, tossing the bottle so it lightly hit against the younger's hip. He slid off his shirt fully now, letting it cascade down his shoulders and body to reveal his very tented sleep shorts. He looked predatory as he climbed back into the dark sheets, eyes locked on Gavin's wrecked and begging form as he maneuvered into place. Strong hands found Gavin's thighs, lifting him to sit spread for the King and his hungry gaze. 

 

He was completely captivated by Ryan. The way his body moved, the way he watched him, the way he almost stalked him. Then he was suddenly pulled into place and he gasped. He was lost for words, hands moving up to cup his cheeks before pulling him down for a kiss. Ryan was so insanely attractive. He was powerful, dominant, but careful and gentle. Like he could never hurt him, but was so sure of his moves. It was amazing. He was laid open for him, not resisting at all, and needy for him. He wanted him so bad right now. 

 

Ryan groaned low in his chest as he was pulled down to kiss. He slipped a hand up to snake into Gavin's hair and gain control over the action. He was claiming him. He was tasting him and sharing their breaths in a way that he felt he'd always be his. The King made up his mind. He would have Gavin as he love. He would ask for eternity if he had to. He would buy him everything his heart desired. He would flaunt their forever as the royal couple. He would show Gavin how much he loved him. Gavin would keep him sane. Gavin would heal him. 

 

He gave a small whimper into the kiss. It felt like so much more than a kiss. He loved it, he loved how loved he felt right now. Like after this moment he would always be safe, like he would always be happy. It was amazing. He gave in to the feelings, he didn't want to fight, and letting Ryan claim him completely seemed like the best idea in the world. His tongue reached out to play with Ryan's, his hands moving down to run against his chest lightly. He wanted him. 

 

Ryan grunted quietly and moaned lowly. He ran his hand over Gavin's hip and pulled him impossibly closer. He rocked his hips up, clothed cock brushing against Gavin's entrance at an impossible angle. He twirled their tongues together before pulling back to bite at Gavin's bottom lip. The King wanted him just as badly. He wanted to see every amazing expression and perfect sound he could elicit from Gavin. He wanted to make him to see how much he already meant to him. A thought crossed over his mind and he chuckled under his breath. The others would never shut up after they see all the marks littering Gavin's skin. 

 

He moaned, panting heavily as Ryan pulled away. He looked at him with half lidded eyes, filled with love. he pecked his lips a few times once his lip was free, just wanting to fill him with affection and love. He wasn't thinking about tomorrow. He was just thinking about today. "You sure about this?" he asked softly just having one last chance before they fully committed themselves to this. 

 

Ryan smiled song down at him and slid his hands down Gavin's side. "I'm am completely sure. I've never wanted anything else more." He moved to lay a soft and sweet kiss that was completely different from the last one. He grabbed the bottle and warmed it in his palms. "Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" He let a crooked smirk lift to his lips again as he lifted his head and leaned back to look over Gavin's body. 

 

He smiled and pecked his cheek again. "All yours, my king" he said lovingly, nuzzling his jaw lightly. Gavin was incredibly affectionate to people he loved. He was awkward, and lanky, and loud. But when you look past all that he always wanted to make others happy, and to make them feel loved. He wanted to make Ryan feel loved, he wanted to make him feel amazing. But he didn't think he had time to blow him right now, maybe next time, if there was a next time... 

 

Ryan saw the slight furrow in Gavin's brow and frowned lightly before kissing him. He made sure to make him breathless once more to distract his thoughts. He wanted only happiness and connection between them. Only smiles and moans as they moved together. No negative thoughts. He opened the bottle and spilled the warm spilling on his fingers. He placed his fingers slowly at Gavin's entrance, rubbing the generous and expensive lube to the ring of muscle to relax him. 

 

He kissed him softly as he cuddled into him. It was so good, to be wrapped up in him. He leaned into his hands, Ryan's fingers feeling amazing at his entrance. He rocked his hips down at his touch, he wanted to feel better and better. He broke the kiss to moan. "Please, Rye, I want you so bad" he told him heatedly. He wanted to feel him completely, and to never forget this night. 

 

Ryan kissed his shoulder lightly before slipping his index finger into his muscles. He massaged his insides groaning at how tight Gavin felt already. He bit his own bottom lip as he concentrated on making his lover feel amazing. "You're so perfect.. So amazing.." His voice could send shivers down anyone's spine as he breathed to Gavin. He laid small and wet kisses to his throat and chest. 

 

He arched into him. His panting getting more and more ragged. He blushed hard at the words. He had never been told such things, and it was a bit overwhelming to be told such loving things by someone so important. He covered his eyes in embarrassment, feeling his need spike with every word and ever touch. He moaned and rocked into his fingers, wanting to feel oh so good. The pleasure that he knew Ryan would provide. 

 

He slid one hand up to grip the back of Gavin's neck, lifting his head enough to expose his throat to his teeth and lips. Ryan continued to stretch the lad, finding that special spot deep in him almost to easily with how he pounded his fingers against it. The King kept up the whispered praises into Gavin's ear, loving the reaction they drew from him. He kissed and bit at Gavin's jaw when he hid his eyes, hoping that the younger would rather use his hands to hold him close. He crooked his fingers then, all but ramming that bundle of nerves in the best possible way. 

 

He moaned and whimpered heatedly, feeling completely content and also overwhelmed. Then suddenly his fingers found a spot that had his head snap back and he moaned uselessly. "Ryan!" he cried out in pleasure, feeling his body burning. His hands fell around his neck, needing something to hold on to. He desperately rocked down on his fingers as he let Ryan have full access to his neck. "Fuck, oh god, I'm gonna be covered tomorrow" he moaned out thinking about his bites. 

 

"Everyone will know you're /mine/." He growled deeply against Gavin's pulse, adding another harsh bite for the sake of punctuating his point. He hit that spot a few more times before deciding he was stretched enough. Ryan sat up a little bit to pull his fingers out. He moved to kick off his shorts and reveal himself fully. His clean hand popped the bottle again and he hissed under his breath as the oil drained over his length. There was no second guessing that he was one hell of a partner with how large his cock seemed as he stroked it a few times. The King kissed and nipped at one of Gavin's nipples as he positioned himself against Gavin's entrance. 

 

He moaned out at his actions. Fuck everything was so overwhelming, but so god damned good. Ryan was a beast in bed so far and he was loving it. He shuddered as he felt his length press against his entrance and his eyes fluttered. "Yes, fuck your huge" he whined, trying to force himself to relax enough so he could actually push in. Gavin knew he wasn't very experienced in bed, but he hoped that didn't matter to him, he hoped he still liked this too. 

 

Ryan moaned lowly as he pressed himself to the hilt, leaning over Gavin and panting hot breaths over his sensitive skin. He forced himself to be able to chuckle through the mumbled curses and praises. "A-and you're tight." He loved how Gavin felt, muscles fluttering like mad around him. He slid his hands out, finding Gavin's hands and linking their fingers above the blond's head. He waited till he relaxed around him before doing a testing thrust of his hips to let Gavin further adjust. 

 

He panted hard, leaning up to kiss him softly. He was overwhelmed, Ryan was huge, he had never had anything so big before. Very slowly he felt himself starting to relax around him. "Fuck rye... your so big" He panted hard before he started moving and he moaned loudly. Holy hell that felt good! "Oh god, more, please, keep moving" he said his hands hiding in his hair as he pulled him back down for a kiss. 

 

Ryan met his lips harshly, hot and passionate as Gavin slowly drove him wild. He rocked his hips a bit more, finding only acceptance to the motions before he started to pick up his pace. He kept Gavin pinned to the bed by his hands though, making sure the lad could feel every agonizingly perfect movement they made. The King started to pant harder, finding it easier to just share breaths with their lips than to focus too hard on keeping a real kiss going. He bit and sucked on Gavin's bottom lip, aiming for it to look swollen and hot when they would be done. 

 

He rocked and kissed and moved with him as they moved in perfect harmony. He didn't know if he could ever feel better, and this was just their first time. He was quickly falling head over heels for this man and he couldn't imagine not being with him. He didn't know how long he would last, all the teasing making his body overly sensitive, and he found himself a whined mess. He tried to keep up, but the way Ryan pounded into him made his mind go blank. It was amazing. 

 

He was able to quicken his thrusts even further, harder as he pounded against that spot that made Gavin see stars. He let out low and growling moans and sounds as his own peak coiled so hot in his gut. Being intimate with someone as amazing as Gavin, and as perfect looking as the wrecked lad, was due to make his usual stamina run low. "Fu--fuck.. ! Gav, I'm.. I'm close." He pressed his face against Gavin's throat, the nickname slipping through his lips as he took Gavin's hands in one and wrapped his now free one around Gavin's bobbing cock. 

 

He was stumbling over his words, trying to tell Ryan he was too, but his mind was good right now so he was not really paying attention. Then suddenly Ryan called his name, and his hand surrounded his cock and he war arching. "Ry! RyAH!" He cried out as he came into his hand, clamping down around him and his whole body stuttering. It was intense, and holy fuck was it amazing. 

 

Ryan pounded a few more sloppy thrusts into the pleasure controlled lad, letting go of his hands to hug his chest to his own and let go. "G-gavin!!" He bit down harshly as he came deep inside of his lover. Before his body gave out he pulled free, bodies collapsing as they drifted from their highs. He mouthed dizzily at Gavin's skin, mind swimming as he started to come down from the ecstasy. He chuckled breathlessly and breathed in their mixed scent of sex. "The.. the best.." He lifted himself on a shaky arm to keep from smothering Gavin with his weight. 

 

He was in a completely different world. The pleasure buzzing through his body and mind was incredible, and he held onto him loosely. "Ryan.." fuck, fuck that was amazing" he panted out, unable to think much past it. Ryan's little kisses were sending shocks of pleasure through him and he leaned up into them, God he wanted this. He had never felt nicer, he had never felt this happy or loved.


	10. Chapter 10

He laughed quietly and nodded, closing his eyes to press more gentle and sweet kisses on Gavin's skin. "Yeah.. it was. You're so perfect." Ryan lifted his head only to softly kiss the lad. The king had never felt like this. He'd never felt such a deep connection with someone in this way. He'd never truly been in love like this before. He pecked Gavin's lips a few times before propping himself up on an arm and looking over the damage done. He smirked tiredly as he saw the uncountable number of marks littering the lad's skin. 

He smiled, eyes closed and leaning into his touch. Everything about Ryan was perfect. He blushed as he complimented him, eyes slowly opening to see him softly. He felt perfect in a way he had never felt, and it was strange having someone say such nice things about him, and actually believe he meant it. He met his lips with each kiss, and stared up at him in a daze, watching him smirk. "What are you looking at?"he asked with a tired smile, "Come on your making me blush" he said pushing a hand up to bap at his cheek playfully. 

The King smirked wider as Gavin lightly hit his face, raising a hand to run along Gavin's chest. "I'm looking at these.." He thumbed one of the larger bite marks, knowing it must be sensitive and would make Gavin shudder. He lowered himself to kiss the lad again, whispering against his lips. "Whoever said that making you blush wasn't my intention?"He trailed his hand down to innocently hold Gavin's hip as he broke the kiss to instead, kiss his forehead. He wondered for a brief moment if he should call in the maids one last time, but decided against it due to how they would just spread rumor like wild fire. 

He laughed lightly as he ignored his 'hit', before shuddering at his touch. "God I'm covered aren't I? You did not let up" he said with a blush, ignoring his comments. He was to easy to mess with in this situation. He hummed after a moment of thinking. "If people see them tomorrow there are gonna be so many comments" he hummed taking his hand from his chest. "You know that right?" he didn't really want that... not for Ryan's sake. Unless Geoff found his Cape in the room? but he didn't see it earlier with the bag. 

Ryan nuzzled his face into Gavin's neck for a moment before pulling away and starting to get out of the bed. "No actually. It could have been worse," He bent to pick up their shirts before smirking and winking at the lad. "As for what my men will say, I have come to the realization that we are never going to hear the end of it." He laughed again before yawning and laying the shirts over a chair. He grabbed Gavin a pair of fresh sleep shorts, and handled them to him as he got back in. "That's just what they do. But, they mean well. I know Geoff and Michael already took bets." 

He watched him move, admiring the way he moved, and wishing he had marked him up some. "Great, tomorrow I get to face my mortality again, and get mocked ruthlessly" he said rolling his eyes before putting the sleep shorts on. "Who do you think won?" he asked pushing himself into Ryan's lap. He nuzzled his neck and resisted the urge to bite him just to know he was his. 

Ryan snaked his arms around Gavin and hugged him to his chest. He pressed another soft kiss to the lad's forehead and breathed in their scent. "No, it will simply be some teasing. I wont let you get hurt tomorrow." He kissed the bridge of Gavin's nose before leaning back onto the headboard with another smirk. "Michael probably bet on us having sex against the wall and in anger. While Geoff probably guessed this would happen. That we'd fall for each other. So, Geoff." He made a soft sound as Gavin nuzzled into him, tilting his head back as if to give him room. 

He pressed soft kisses to his skin, almost testing the waters to see if he would stop him. "Yeah....? and what happens if they were both right?" he hummed curiously against his skin. He knew he could be a tease sometimes, he liked making people feel. and Ryan was someone who made him feel a whole lot, so maybe he radiated it a bit more than usual. That or he was just high on love. 

He licked his lips and gently rubbed his hands along Gavin's back to give him a silent go ahead. "Well, if they are both right.. Hm. That would mean we'd need to do it again. For the sake of opposing sides." He chuckled lowly, as if he were already liking that idea. Ryan wasn't known for the most emotional person. Hell, some believed he didn't have emotion. But as he held onto Gavin in the warmth of his bed and skin, he felt so happy he had to express it. Gavin made him feel like he was being set free. Gavin made him whole.


	11. Chapter 11

He hummed before kissing down his chest lightly. He attached his lps to his chest before sucking lightly, he couldn't resist, he needed him marked like him. He only pulled back when he saw the red stain his chest. He blew lightly over the angry skin before kissing it lightly. "Well wouldn't that be something? against a wall? Hard and fast.... and then they would be even..." he hummed kissing back up his neck to peck his lips. 

Ryan's breathing hitched as the mark was sucked into his skin, hands tightening on the dip of Gavin's hips as he held in a groan. He bit his bottom lip and shuddered under the air blown across it. "Yeah.. it would be. And they would be." He shivered again, blue eyes dilating slowly as this talk and subject started to excite him again. He kissed back briefly before whispering. "I bet you'd love how I could slam you against a wall and make you mine at anytime then. You'd have to cling to me as I pinned you to the wall. I can almost feel how your nails would be at my back." 

He ran his hands down his arms, linking their fingers together before bringing his hands up above his head. He kissed him slowly and heatedly, "And the new angle would be so good. Id be so tight around you" he told him, kissing his neck and lightly biting his ear lightly. "Can you imagine it?" he asked heatedly, his voice a light rasp. "Id mark you up just like you did me..." 

Ryan returned the kiss with equal heat and pace, groaning into it as Gavin raised his hands. "Yes. You'd be so perfect around me. You'd make the most amazing sounds for me as I fuck you into the wall. I bet you'd love to see me marked as yours. Do you want to scratch me, Gavin?" His voice was breathy, but at the same time held a deep rumble of arousal and a promise of domination. He growled lowly in Gavin's ear as he nipped his, slowly testing by lifting his hips up for a grind. "Why don't we make them even?" 

He was so lost in this dangerous game, both knowing where this was going, and both pushing each other towards the end. He almost moaned at his words, "Yesss" he hissed, he wanted to mark him, cover him in marks just like him. When he asked if they should make them even he shivered, his voice was so deep he could drown in it. "Yes. Fuck Yes" he said kissing him heatedly. Fuck he wanted this. 

Ryan slipped a hand in Gavin's hair, bringing him in to deepen the hot kiss between them. He would have made a soft laugh at how eager Gavin was, if not for how he equaled in excitement and desire. He slipped his tongue into the lad's mouth easily, rolling his hips up with a bit more determination. After a long and fueled moment he broke the kiss, tugging on Gavin's hair to get him to moan and arch. "Get up. If you don't, I'll end up making you ride me." He let a crooked sided grin come to his lips, eyes darkening in lust for the lad. 

He kissed him heatedly, letting him into his mouth as they made out lovingly. He was dizzy with how he was kissing him. Then suddenly he was off him as he To him to, he was standing in front of the bed, looking at the king on the bed heatedly. His hands slowly slid down his body, thumbs slipping into his sleep pants, as he slowly started swaying. He felt incredibly sexy right now in front of him, and soon he was dancing and his pants were slipping down his legs. 

The King let out a shaky and quick breath at the lad's dancing, legs hooking over the bed as he stood. He stalked towards the younger, eyes a deep pool of arousal as he ate up the sight. A rumble of something close to a growl played in his throat as he watched. A strong hand found Gavin's jaw, lifting it before Ryan's lips slammed to his. He walked the teasing boy backwards, grunting when Gavin's back it the wall by his wardrobe. His free hand gripped one of Gavin's thighs, ushering Gavin to jump and wrap his legs around his waist. He broke the kiss with a string of their spit, breaking that to head for Gavin's throat again. "You tease." He rumbled. 

He moaned happily as Ryan kissed him, walking him back. This was all amazing. It was a dance mixed with a game, and it was all wrapped up too damn perfectly. He gasped when he hit the wall, and quickly his legs were around Ryan's hips. When they broke away he was painting, his head tipping back.. "You have no idea" he smirked, fisting a hand in Ryan's hair. "There is so much about me you don't know yet" he said with a slight growl. HE was so into this. It was amazing. 

Ryan gasped quietly as his hair was gripped, hands sliding down to retaliate with a grip of Gavin's ass. He paused in his attempt to head for marking Gavin again, only to growl quietly back. "Oh trust me, you don't know much about me either. You may tease, but I punish teasers." He smirked and ground his hardening length against Gavin's exposed body. He loved this. He loved the passion they shared and how their dynamic worked oh so perfectly. Everything Gavin said or gave to him only fueled his desire further. He wanted this lad more than he'd ever wished for something in his life. And he was going to take it. 

He was burning with need. His eyes lighting up with fire as he spoke. "Then you can punish me. Every. Single. Time." He said before grinding into him and kissing him again. He was excited. There was so much potential with Ryan. So many things he could do, so much he could feel. And he was so happy. He gripped his fingers into his back and he was so excited to cover him in marks, just like he had. 

He kissed him back instantly, rocking his hips against Gavin's with enough strength that it made the smaller man bounce slowly against the wall. It was now that Ryan was lucky for such comfortable yet nice wallpaper, the texture making it so Gavin would have to cling when he would be inside him. "I will." He almost snarled as he bucked his hips again, groaning at the starting bite of nails to his broad shoulders. His muscles rippled in anticipation and want, making him look amazing once more. 

He moaned as he rocked into him, his legs tightened around him and he ground down into him. "Fuck rye... come on, fuck me, do it. Show me just what you can do to me" he said breaking the kiss. He ducked down to attach onto his neck, kissing and sucking here he could, his nails digging into his back. he was committed now, and if teasing was what he wanted then god he could tease. 

Ryan all but roared a moan as he slipped a hand forward. He placed himself at Gavin's entrance and pressed in slowly, the drag still stretched from earlier. His head fell back for a moment as he was bitten and marked up in rebuttal. He panted heavily as he bottomed out, gripping Gavin tight enough to cause bruises. "You want to be fucked? You got it." He pulled out to his tip only to slam back in not a moment later. The King had obviously made sure he was adjusted before starting up the brutal pace of thrusts. If Gavin was going to tease, Ryan was going to punish. And they way he rocked in hard enough to make Gavin's back red from the walls, he was doing so. 

He gasped the second he could feel Ryan at his entrance, and fuck, he pushed straight in. He was so big! he sucked a dark mark into his neck as he groaned again in pleasure. There was a small amount of pain, but that just made everything more pleasurable. He pulled out of him and then suddenly slammed back in. He moaned and broke away from the kiss, raking his nails down his back. Fuck it felt amazing. He was going so fast and so hard. He tightened around him, trying to pull him deeper and bring him more and more pleasure. 

Ryan grunted in pained pleasure, hips stuttering as he pulled back. He moaned loudly as the burn of the bites and scratches trailed through his nerves. He thrust back in, even harder than before now that the markings edged him on. The King moved to pant hot breaths against Gavin's shoulder as they rocked together. "Gavin.. /Gavin/, fuck.." He spoke, not really to anyone but just to say something. The tightness was amazing and overwhelming at the same time, making him grunt and swear and pound harder. 

He moaned loudly, rocking down. It felt amazing, and Ryan was hitting all the right places. "Fuck Rye, Yes, holy Shit, this sis so fucking good!!" he cried out pushing his head back. It was so bloody good. He leaned in and attacked his neck again, trying to find a spot that would make him scream for him. His hands raked across his back again, covering him in just as many marks as he was. 

Ryan moaned, grunted, and eventually cried out loudly as Gavin searched his neck. He bucked and shuddered, crying out when his lips sucked right at the base of his throat. His sounds were louder after that. Grunts turned to groans, groans turned to moans, and moans to cries of pleasure. He doubled down on Gavin, trying to distract him by pounding into that very special bundle of nerves and biting his own nails into Gavin's thighs. 

It felt amazing, it as so good. and suddenly he couldnt focus any more. He moaned out loudly before his head hit the wall. He panted hard, he couldnt focus, he couldnt think of anything else but Ryan and how he was fucking him. "Fuck, fuck oh god, so good, fuck so good! RYAN!" he moaned rutting down. He couldnt help but feel the pleasure bubbling through him. "Please, more, fuck more" he moaned giving in completely. 

Ryan gripped him impossibly tighter, pinning him to the wall with his weight and thrusts. He knew the room was sound proof but does the vibration on a slamming on the wall echo through to the other side? He grinned at that thought, thrusting in even faster to give Gavin what he wants. He rutted and bucked in tangent, giving Gavin a rush of pleasure with each and every movement. "Gavin.. f-fuck, Gavin. So tight for me.. so perfect." He groaned, kissing sloppily at the bouncing lad's chest. 

Gavin was t thinking straight, wasn't thinking at all at this point. He was so focused on the way they were feeling he could care less if a maid walked in the room. He was panting hard, and Ryan's words were making him shiver. This was the best thing he had ever done. "Fuck, fuck rye! I don't know how long I'm gonna~!" He moaned out, knowing he wasn't going to last very long. It was too good, Ryan was too good, his voice was getting hoarse from screaming. 

Ryan could feel his own release coming closer, and used that burning urge to rock into Gavin harder and faster. He sunk his teeth into Gavin's shoulder as he jack hammered in and out of the lad. He wouldn't stop this for the moon. He wouldn't dare break apart as they became one like this, even if his kingdom seemed to be on fire. At least... That's how he felt. "Come for me." He almost seemed to snarl it as he wrapped a hand around Gavin's cock to quickly pump in time to how they moved. He bit again, and this time he tasted some blood. He moaned through the mark and licked up all that had been taken out. 

His head flew back and he screamed. Cumming hard as Ryan fucked, bit and pumped him. He was overstimulated and it was the most pleasurable pain. He wanted to stay this high forever and he couldn't even think. He clamped down around him. Body twitching as aftershocks rocked his body. It was amazing. Ryan was amazing. 

Ryan sucked a bit harshly on the bite to taste more of Gavin as he reached his peak, soon finding the lad's tightness beyond amazing. He rocked into him a few more hard times before going to his base and filling him deeply. He groaned breathlessly onto the mark he'd made as he slowly started to pull out. He knew Gavin needed another bathing, and he also knew that he needed to be cleaned out due to how his spunk was sure to be draining down the lad's thighs. But it could wait. 

 

He whimpered and twitched around him as he came inside him. He panted hard, feeling his heart beat pulse in ever inch of his body. Every rock made him moan lightly. The only reason he was still up there was Ryan pushing him against the wall. He had no energy, and his limbs hung limply around Ryan. "Fuck rye.... I cant move" he said with a small laugh. That was overwhelming, and perfect, and oh so good.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan slowly caught his own breath as he hugged Gavin to his chest. "Of course you can't.." He chuckled as Gavin spoke, slowly pulling him away from the wall and keeping him in his arms. He was slow and cautious with his steps, mind heavy with the need for sleep and post orgasmic bliss. When he got to the bed he laid Gavin down, kissing him slowly and softly as he climbed in next to him and pulled the blanket over their sweaty and passion defiled bodies. 

He was wrecked. This was the most vulnerable moment for him. And the way Ryan carried him and cared for him made his chest feel all fuzzy and warm. He was going to love it here. "Damn am I tired now" he told him cuddling up to him. "Haven't felt like this in a long time" he told him with a smile. 

"I am exhausted," Ryan smiled softly and pulled Gavin closer. He nuzzled his messily chopped hair and kissed his forehead. "Neither have I, trust me." The king yawned quietly and groaned as they sunk into the expensive and soft bed. He ran his hands over Gavin's back to soothe his twitching muscles and soon to be sore lower back. He even went up to his shoulder blades to stroke away the rawness caused by the wall. 

He cuddled into him, feeling the comfort the mad king could provide. His hands felt so soft and gentle yet just before they were causing bruises. It was so surreal that all this was happening. "Mmmm feels nice" he mumbled, hiding in his shoulder as he closed his eyes. He wouldn't be awake for much longer. 

Ryan hummed a quiet tune under his breath as they started to doze off together, strong arms warm around Gavin's slender body. He knew that when the sun would rise, he'd have to face the other men with marks covering them both and a smirk on his lips every time he looked at Gavin, but he honestly didn't care as they fell. "Mhmm.." He sighed and closed his own eyes, feeling Gavin start to drift to sleep in his hold. How had he gone from hating to now loving the boy in his bed, arms, and heart? 

Ryan's voice felt like it was rocking through his body. Like it was his air, like it was everything. And soon he found himself drifting to sleep with the sounds of safety and comfort. He couldn't think of tomorrow. Hopefully the marks wouldn't be too obvious. He had never felt this way about someone before and he was confused. He knew his feeling to Ryan to be true, but there was a lot to think about tomorrow. 

Ryan let Gavin fall asleep tucked into him, his own sleep weighing heavily on his mind as he drifted in and out. With a final brush of his lips to Gavin's forehead, he fell under. His sleep was deep and restful, no dreams making their wake to him. He awoke to quiet snickering and throaty, attempted to be smothered laugh. He groaned loudly and buried his face further into Gavin's hair, not wanting to be woken up by his second in command and fourth in line. Memories flooded back to him slowly as he took in how Gavin's naked body was pressed to his own under silk sheets. "Looks like they had fun." He wanted to hit that definite smug smirk off Michael's face. 

Gavin sighed as he was cuddled to the king. He didn't want to move, his mind wasn't quite clicking and figuring out it was morning. He also couldn't pick the voices he could hear, still thinking it was a dream. He nuzzled in close, just working on base instincts to cuddle his lover. He still felt so loved, and so safe. He didn't want to ever leave this moment. 

The King chuckled quietly and happily as Gavin curled closer, arms tightening as if the sound was made only for the younger male and not the others watching them. He let his lips drift over the lad's forehead and his cheek. "Wake up, my darling.." His voice was deeper with sleep and as he whispered to Gavin, it was full with adoration. Michael and Geoff snickered again, the warrior crossing his arms to watch the scene unfold while Geoff debated breaking them apart. He knew how awful Ryan was without his morning drink and food in his stomach. 

Gavin frowned as he was pulled awake. Granted, it was a very nice way to be woken, but still. He groaned lightly as he blinked, seeing nothing but Ryan's neck. Ok he was awake now, now he had to go be bait. "Morning" he mumbled slowly pulling away. The corner of his eye caught the sight of Geoff and Michael and he paled. Then blushed heavily. Damn it. This was not the way he wanted to have them find out. 

Ryan chuckled quietly and raised a hand to tuck some of Gavin's hair back, kiss him, before he sat up. He turned towards the intruders with a frown, though not quite a scowl since he was in a good mood. His eyes darkened at Michael, who raised his arms with a laugh. "You told us to wake you up so we could get going at sunup. Don't go shooting your fucking daggers at me because you stayed up late getting busy." Geoff chuckled and grabbed Michael's arm and turned to drag him to the door. "I hope you didn't break him, blah blah. We'll talk later, for now, get up." He was talking almost as if a father for a child who was lightly scolded. Ryan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What a wake up call."


	13. Chapter 13

Gavin hid inside the pillow, not wanting to deal with Michael and Geoff. This was so embarrassing. Oh god this wasnt good. Once they were gone he rolled over looking at Ryan, and from where he was sitting he could see the scratch marks on his back perfectly. his mouth went dry. "God how embarrassing." he said still red. "Im never gonna hear the end of that" he said inally sitting up. "Your back is ruined" he chuckled. He then sobered up, looking at the king. This was the moment right? they had agreed. Now he would find out if the king really wanted him, or if he had been a quick fuck. 

Ryan turned his gaze to Gavin after briefing over himself, chuckling quietly as he saw the many claiming marks littering both their bodies. Maybe he had gone a bit rough with the lad, but he'd have it no other way. "You're hips will probably be bruised for a week." He rolled his shoulders and played up a wince. When Gavin stiffened, his eyes turned softer, realizing what the younger was now worrying about. With a smile he leaned over him, blue eyes soft and sweet as he moved to hug him. "I want you to be mine, Gavin. And I'll ask for your heart till the day I die." He gently but quickly pulled Gavin into his lap and hid his face in the lad's throat, not wanting his own insecurities to show. 

He gave an anxious laugh at the bruising coment. He looked down and he was littered with marks. It was amazing, and a little terrifying. He over all, loved it. He looked back up to him anxiously. He didnt want this to be over. Then his heart leaped. It was all real, Ryan wanted him, Ryan wanted him to stay, and wanted him to be with him. Then he was in his lap and his arms flew around his neck. "Yes, God yes, i want to be yours" he told him shakily, nuzzling his neck, and trying to convince himself that it was all real. 

Ryan let out a happy little laugh, tightening his hold on Gavin till it was near painful. "Then you are. You're mine. And I'm yours." He kissed his skin softly, overjoyed that Gavin wanted to be his. This lad wanted to be his. He was willing to suffer through the bad times with him. And enjoy the good times right along with it. He smiled and lifted his head to press his lips against Gavin's. When he pulled back he rested their foreheads together, unable to shake away the happy little smile on his lips as he held his lover. "I suppose this means I shall meet your family as an even better title than just The King?" He chuckled and raised a brow, hoping he could. 

His heart pounded in his chest, this was it, this was perfect, he could actually be happy with this man. their lips met and his mind lit up perfectly. He was so content to just stay here forever and love him. He panted lightly as they broke apart. Staring up into his eyes. "Rye i think you overestimate my village. Its tiny... we have nothing there, just the act that you are there is going to make people cry" he said stroking his cheek. Ryan was the king, just his presence there would make the whole village turn on its head. 

He chuckled quietly and leaned in to softly kiss the lad. "Then, I will keep my role as king. That is, after we stop whoever payed you and lock him up to be dealt with." He rubbed his hands along Gavin's back, happiness thrumming his heart to knew speeds. "But.. What will we tell your family?" He frowned lightly, nervous that Gavin didn't want to put a name to what they were. He shifted Gavin, letting him sprawl out and kiss his chest before he stood and smiled over him. "I must get ready. Do you want new clothes or should I have the maids wash your old ones?" 

He thought hard, tilting his head to the side. "Tell them the truth, I dont want them not to know, I want to show you everything good about my home. But at the same time, i the village finds out about us... they will go nuts" he said kissing his cheek. "I think it would be better to stay in my clothes... It will look strange i i go to rob someone only to return in their arms and their clothes" he said with a laugh. "You know... Im not a good guy.. and they know that" 

Ryan pursed his lips for a moment as he thought it over. He spoke before kissing Gavin's cheek softly. "You aren't bad. And I can prove it." He stood up and smiled down at Gavin before turning to head for his wardrobe and armor. He started to put it on, first it undershirt and garments before his overahirt and other protective pieces. "If you weren't stealing for sake of feeding and helping those of your village, would you have stolen for greed?" He turned to Gavin with the heavy question as his strapped up his forearm braces. 

He kissed him back, feeling self conscious. He watched Ryan move and he was just captured by him. Ryan was amazing, and he felt wrong for him, but also so so right. He shook his head lightly at him comment, but it wasn't the first time he had stolen. That was almost his job, he just did it to keep his village afloat. "I don't steal for greed... but rye... this isn't the first time I've tried to steal. Hell I've stolen a lot... but it's all to keep my village going" he said hugging himself. He was scared, but he needed to be honest to Ryan rather than hide. 

"That's my point, love." He sighed and moved to Gavin, going to his lover and hugging him to his padded chest. "You do it for the sake of /others/. You try to help /others/. It was never just because you could. You had a reason behind all you did. And now you won't have to do it ever again, because I will help the village." He ran his fingers slowly through the lad's hair and kissed his forehead. No one with a bad heart would ever be able to see the good things in him. He knew that. The King could feel it when he held Gavin; that he'd done bad things but still held an innocence of kind will and heart. How could anyone who shares the madness or sick cruelty that Ryan has ever see the good parts of him? They wouldn't. By Gavin was good. Gavin was his. 

He wrapped his arms around him, shaking a little. It was overwhelming. They had never had help beore, they had always needed to scrounge around, take what they could, and he had to take drastic action to keep a lid on everything. But now Ryan was offering to keep them safe. Keep them fed and housed. They would never have to do this stuff again. "Rye.. Your to good to me" he said weakly. He hid in his chest and he was so humbled by the guy he had fallen for. He was a pesant, and he was the king, and now they were something more. 

Ryan held onto him in this moment of weakness, hushing him with a loving chuckle at the little words. "No, I'm not enough." He lowered his head, looking into Gavin's eyes for a long moment before smiling and kissing him softly. If anything, he needed to thank Gavin for alerting him to this suffering of a part of his kingdom, to let him know that people and children were unable to fend for themselves so he could fix it. He may be the mad King but he's not a cruel and tyrant ruler. Nothing close to the sort. Ryan wouldn't have people suffer. He hated seeing that happen. And he'd made a promise to himself that he'd make these people happy, healthy, and safe. With Gavin by his side. 

He kissed him back trying to keep his hands from shaking. He was overwhelmed with emotion but he needed to be strong today. He couldnt mess up. He slowly puled away from the kiss, looking up to him lovingly. "We gotta... we gotta go... right? otherwise we will end up staying in here forever" he said running a hand over his chest. He would stay right here with him forever if he could, but he had a family, and a job, and he needed to do his best. 

He took a deep breath and laid a final kiss to Gavin's temple before standing up again and moving back to his armor to put on his diamond chest plate and his boots. "Yes. We should be leaving soon. I thing Geoff already took your clothes to the maid's, so those will be here soon. And then I had Jack tell the cooks to pack us some food." His voice had shifted in tone, more thoughtful and more, well, royal. He sounded like his title as he spoke about their plans. "Where did this secondhand thief say to meet you? We'll have to be stealthy so he does not know I'm there.."


	14. Chapter 14

He nodded sitting on the bed and waiting for the clothes to appear and watching Ryan greedily as he got changed. He was falling so hard for ryan, already knowing he was in love with him. He was perfect. Loving, Kind, Strong, passionate. He couldn't think of anyone better. "they said to meet in front of the tower in the middle of the village at midnight" he said thinking hard, "Do you know if Geoff found my cape? I kinda want it back" he said rubbing his neck. Now that he thought about it his whole body was a bit sore. 

He hummed as he finished strapping in, only stopping to grab a hidden large bag from inside the wardrobe. It looked like there was something very expensive inside. "Midnight.. Okay. We can do that. Plus the dark will help Jack to shoot and Michael and Geoff to grab them from behind." His eyes drifted to the bag before his sighed and moved back to the bed. "I'm sure I can have him go take a look for it." He pinched the bridge of his nose as his shoulders grew stiffer. Whatever was in the bag had cause a boom of stress to build in his chest, and radiate off his skin. 

He got off the bed, moving to his side, "Hey, what's wrong? what happened?" he asked taking his cheeks into his hands and turning him to look at him. What had changed? he was fine a few minutes ago. He was scared to fight tonight. He wasn't a bad fighter, iN fact he was quite good. But if he went in with that in mind, even if the guy just saw a knife he would back out. He didn't know what to do about it, but that came later, he had to worry about Ryan now. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and had to forced himself to relax enough to open them and look into Gavin's. He sighed and raised a warm gloved palm to slot over one of the lad's. The bag still sat in his lap, the expensive silk sack always an awful sign for the King. He leaned into Gavin's touch and scowled. "It's.. It's nothing." His voice was gruffer and he closed his eyes again. He but his bottom lip for a moment as he made himself calm down, though there was still obvious tension there in his entire form. Ryan could fight. If someone said he couldn't, not only would they be dead if he heard but they could be laughed at for the front faced lie. And with his top men ranking every angle, this job would be over in a flash. That wasn't what was stressing him out. 

"Hey no, come on, talk to me, I just told you bout me, you can talk too" he told him kissing his nose. "Breathe, tell me what's wrong" he said gently, trying to coax the problem out of him. I he told him maybe he could help. He wanted to make sure he kept Ryan calm and sane. But he knew he was going to do as he wanted anyway, he was the king. He just wanted to keep them happy, and he wanted everything to end out ok. 

He waited a long moment, quiet as he thought through the options. With a breath of defeat he brought one of Gavin's palms to his lips and press a soft kiss. "I.. I hate wearing my crown when I'm not.. It's.. It's like it makes that line of my sanity even thinner when it's on my head." His voice shook near the end as he lowered Gavin's hand to the bag in his lap. There was a definite shape under the pads, the points of a crown. In his blue eyes their was a war of emotion, many that clashed and showed his whirlwind of the constant battle inside his mind. Fear, that Gavin would run away and that later would go wrong. Bravery, a steady light in his eyes that came with being King. Insecurities galore for his madness and for how Gavin would react. He knew the crown was something stupid sounding to mostly everyone. Only those close to him got it, but even then, his royal guard still was hesitant to accept that. 

"Rye" he whispered stroking his cheek lightly. "You don't have to wear it... You know that right? Its just a piece of metal" he said slowly walking back and pulling Ryan back to the bed. "You are strong, You are smart, You are brave, and you are kind. That doesn't change because of a piece of metal" he said still keeping their eyes connected. He didn't understand it yet, but he wanted to. He wanted Ryan to trust him completely. He wanted to be there to support him. But he wanted him to be happy in himself. 

He followed dutifully, staying in toe with Gavin as he struggled to stay strong. He brought the bag with him, only to drop it on the floor and scoop his love into his arms once at the bed. He hid his face in the boy's throat and breathed in his scent. "I've killed so many men with my crown on.. I've lost myself so many times with it on.. And yet.. I'm the King and the crown is my sign of power. I.. It makes me feel so weak." Ryan made a quiet sound, close to that of a shaky and smothered sniffle. And yet, he wasn't crying. His Majesty does not cry or sob or break down like this. He can't. But he's allowed a few seconds of self loathing in the arms of his love. Right? 

He hugged him tightly, running a hand down his back. "Your ok... Just breathe... Your fine rye..." he told him softly cuddling him lovingly. "You will be ok. I promise... Im not going to leave you just because you have done things in the past." he told him pecking his cheek. "Its a sign of your royalty, yeah, but people know your power... they see it in the way you stand, the way you fight, the way you speak. You arent your crown." he told him lovingly. 

He drank in all the words and touches as if he could never get enough, letting Gavin soothe him back into control. "I'm not my crown.." He whispered quietly before his lips were being pressed softly to the lad's as a thank you. When he broke it and raised his head, he had almost gotten full control over himself and was even able to make a soft smile. "You're my everything now, Gavin. I lov-" As if on a dime, a weak knock sounded on the door and he had swooped up a blanket to shield Gavin's body from the blushing maid. She quickly sat his clothes down before bowing and leaving in a rush. This was it.. 

He smiled at him before kissing him back lovingly. He was perfect. He was so amazing, and he wanted him to know just how much he appreciated him. He smiled up at him when they broke the kiss. He wanted him to be just like this, calm, content, smiling. He felt his stomach twisted as he spoke, and then the door opened. What timing. "Alright... I gotta get dressed.... You are not your crown. You are Ryan. And you are mine" he told him as he slipped off the bed and found his clothes. He was happy, and he wanted him to be happy too.


	15. Chapter 15

Ryan grinned happily at the last part, and it was his turn to watch Gavin dress with hungry eyes. He wished as the lad pulled on the old clothes, that he would instead be slipping silks over his skin. He got a flash of an image from the night before, which made a shiver go through his shoulders. Once Gavin was clothed, he snuck up behind him and nuzzled his nape. "I was interrupted, and I think I have something to say." There was amusement in his voice, overlapping something deeper. He kissed a very hard to hide mark from the night before. 

His clothes were so rough in comparison to the silks that he was wrapped in before. He missed it. But he had to suck it up. He had never known it before, lived without it before, he would live without it now. He smiled softly as Ryan nuzzled his neck. It was nice, he loved him so much. "Oh yeah? Whatever would that be?" he said leaning back into him as he kissed the marks. His cape and hood would hopefully cover the marks. 

He hummed quietly and kissed another spot littering his lover's throat. "I love you." His warm and armored arms wrapped around Gavin as he pulled him closer. His voice was soft, full of truth with just the adoring three words. He blew cool air over the large bite from the night before with a chuckle. He honestly did love him. He loved this lad that somehow had been just right on every unlucky way. Here they stood, embracing in the weirdest possible start. And he'd have it no other way. A King and his thief. Ryan and his Gavin. 

He sighed softly, hearing those words ment the world to him. To actually be loved, like this, by someone who ment so much to him. He felt so safe, so loved, he was so happy. "Rye... You are so perfect" he told him softly turning in his arms, leaning up to kiss him softly. He was everything good, he loved him, but he didn't know if he was ready to say it. It was so quick. 

Ryan could feel Gavin's hesitance as he softly kissed back, but he held him tighter and kissed slightly deeper to show it was okay. He understood. Hell, even he knew it was extremely early in a relationship to say such meaningful words. But it was obvious he meant them with all his heart. And he would give Gavin time to return them. As long as he needed. "Not as perfect as you." He smiled and chuckled, rubbing Gavin's bruised hips gently to relax the muscles and rid him of the pain. He leaned in for another kiss and when their lips met and he had started to dip Gavin back to make him giggle or laugh the door swung open. To reveal a smug Michael. 

He smiled and melted into him. It was amazing that Ryan loved him. That he was still here, that he wanted to be with him forever. Hr blushed as Ryan spoke, and then laughed merrily as he was cuddled and dipped. Then Michael was there and he was blushing again. Hen had he gotten so sappy. He was a thief. He was sneaky and strong, and good at what he did. And yet he was reduced to nothing more than putty in the Kings hands. 

"Dammit Michael.. Maybe you should put that timing into your training rather than interrupting." He leveled a glare at the soldier in question, who just grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not my fucking fault you guys are acting like newlyweds. And I know, because I am one." He snickered and shrugged. The King sighed and raised Gavin back to his own feet and nuzzled him gently before pulling back to walk up to Michael. If not for the obvious happiness that surrounded him, many would fear for the red head's life. He pulled the warrior in a head lock and playfully pushed him back out the door. "Tell Geoff to go look for Gavin's cape. And tell Jack to have breakfast ready by the time we get down there." 

Gavin took a deep breath as he was lifted up. This was going to be troublesome if they kept getting interupted like this. He couldn't face Michael yet, his face still beat red. He willed it to go down and relaxed. This was going to be a long day he didn't need people making it worse for him. Atleast Ryan was sticking up for him. He was going to love this man forever. When Michael was gone he rubbed his neck awkwardly. "He had to choose then to come in didn't he?" He chuckled softly. 

He chuckled quietly, slipping over in a stride as he wrapped his arms around Gavin again. "I promise when we get this dealt with and over, we'll have plenty of time together." He leaned in, kissing his cheek and breathing quietly in his ear to give the words a double meaning. He hugged him tightly for a moment before relaxing and just resting his head against Gavin's. He was anxious, sure. Weak and dull but still conflicted by keeping Gavin safe and catching the one who hired him. It was irrational. He knew the job would be over quick and he would be able to drag out any information from the second hand thief in the shadows of his throne room on a day his madness went bad. But he was still nervous. 

He smiled feeling a shiver run through him, Ryan made him feel amazing. He cuddled into him, kissing his neck lightly. "I know" he said with a smile, nuzzling him softly. "Come on, time to face the world" he said pulling away and smiling up at him. "I'll be there to back you up, and you get to show me just how strong and brave you are" he said with a smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

Ryan smirked, eyes bright as he rolled his shoulders back to stand straighter. He reached for Gavin's hand, playfully twirling him before breathing into his ear. "Yes, my prince." With a grin and the sound of Michael through the door, he let go. He could hide the giddy feeling in his chest at saying that, though he hoped Gavin could be one someday.. He wasn't one now. But he might as well be in Ryan's eyes. He opened the door, leaning against the doorframe to block Gavin from Michael's gaze. He was grinning, making Michael do a double take and his own smirk to waver into a nervous 'you guys did something, didn't you' look. 

Gavin smiled brightly at the comment. He felt so loved, and he loved ryan so much. He span happily before bowing playfully, "My king" he said with a smile before following him to the door. He couldn't see past ryan but he knew it would be Michael. "Does he have my cape?" he piped up, trying to look over him. He was ready to go, he just wanted his cape to hide his neck, then they would be set. 

Michael quickly looked at Gavin, breaking whatever silent conversation he and the King were sharing to stare at the other lad. He smiled nervously and glanced back, only to by flanked by Geoff with a familiar length of fabric. "This yours?" The second in command held out the cape for Gavin to inspect. Ryan turned to look at his charge, sharing the same look he'd had with Michael with him. Only Geoff's expression was filled with a fatherly proud look. Ryan turned to Gavin with a smile and stood up, straighter than before and the other two men followed suit subconsciously. They looked more close to that of their titles than that of a group of friends. 

Gavin burrowed his way to the front to look at his cape. It was his fathers so he was glad to have it back. "Yes! thanks Geoff!" he said with a big grin before swinging it round him and into position. He completely missed the silent conversations going on around him, but sometimes he could be completely oblivious. He smiled back to Ryan before following, feeling better now that his cape was in place. He felt like he was back at work, he was a professional, no matter what happened. There was more at stake now. 

Ryan offered his hand to the lad and chuckled quietly under his breath at how Gavin reacted. It must mean a lot to him. Geoff caught his gaze and made a few gestures, which he nodded curtly and intertwined their fingers together to start to pull Gavin down the hall. They were flanked, as if the lad were as royal as the Mad King himself. The mood had shifted, turning more serious as they traveled through the maze like hallways. He kept Gavin close as they entered the eloquent dining rooms. Jack was there, sitting in a chair of his own and polishing a few arrows. "Ray said that not much went down, and that it should be safe to come into the village late at night. We can pack some spare clothes for you, so when you meet the public tomorrow, you wont look bad. As fo-" He raised his head, instantly catching onto a mood the other royal guard members were now spreading. 

Gavin was pretty oblivious most of the way. He shyly took Ryan's hand as he was lead down the halls, this place was like a maze. He was truely lost by the time he found the dining hall. It was when jack stopped talking that he finally started noticing the way everyone was acting. "What? What's going on?" He asked looking around. He was very confused at this point. 

Ryan went stiff, slowly turning to glare at Michael. The red head took a few steps back, hands up in defense. "Ryan.. Before you do something stupid and reckless.." He swallowed thickly and looked to Geoff and Jack for help, all he got was sympathetic glances. "You told her, didn't you." It wasn't a question in Ryan's growl. "She's coming and she's dragging Kerry along too. Isn't she." He slipped his hand from Gavin's and started to take stalking steps to the warrior. He bit his bottom lip and opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by arms draping over his shoulders and weighing him down. The King and every other man in the room stiffened as smooth red hair and a smile flashed to Ryan. Her eyes narrowed on Gavin not a moment later. A small man walked up behind them and silently passed Lindsey and Michael to stand and bow to the King. 

He was so confused. Ryan could go from his kind soft lover, to the mad king in seconds. He didn't know how to help him. "Ryan what's going on? Calm down!" He told him softly before two people appeared and once more he was under scrutiny. He stood up straight. Defiant and proud. He wasn't about to let anyone make him waver. He didn't know who these knew people were but he wasn't going to look down. He was here for his own reasons he wasn't going to feel guilty about it. He was probably making a bigger deal about this than he needed to, but that's not the point. 

Ryan cursed quietly under his breath, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Kerry offered a king smile to Gavin and moved to bow to him. He was stopped by Ryan's hand coming down hard on the boy's shoulder, eyes narrowed at Kerry who shrunk down a few inches. Geoff had silently shifted to sit next to Jack, the two men watching the scene playing out. Lindsay and Michael looked almost matching. The warrior dressed in pelts and bear like wraps, as she was covered with red feathered tarps and nice looking padded armor. She was beaming at Gavin while Michael watched the king with caution. "Uh.. Sir.." Kerry's voice shook and he swallowed thickly. 

The whole room was silent and tense. He didn't understand this but he went into work mode as defense. No smiling. No laughing, follow the Kings example. He watched the girl, she looked happy, and attached to Michael. Married? Best shot. The one in front, small, quiet, what use? He didn't know, but he just needed to play it cool. 

Ryan scowled deeper as he shared some unspoken threat between Kerry and himself, eyes cast dark shadows over his previously kind eyes. Without a second thought or word Kerry nodded weakly and turned back to Gavin. "You will be riding with Lindsay, Michael, and I. Geoff, Jack, and his majesty will be riding a separate route. We did not want to be lacking in equal forces." He spoke quietly but firmly, and Lindsay's smile fell and they all nodded. The King sighed and his shoulders were tense, eyes dark as he looked to the floor and balled his fists. He didn't want to be separated. But he couldn't go gallivanting into the village with Gavin on his side, nor risk just one path of return. His fists shook and he took a shaky deep breath that caused everyone else to take a step back. 

Gavin stayed Stoney faced as he listened. He didn't want to be with these people. He wanted to stay with Ryan. But he understood, and wouldn't make a fuss, as much as he wanted to. He nodded, unfazed by Ryan's tension. He wanted to hug him but he didn't know if that was appropriate. He didn't know how close these guys were to the king. He liked Michael though. He could get through this.


	17. Chapter 17

Ryan pursed his lips for a moment and waved a dismissing hand, making everyone disperse. He waited for another long second before taking Gavin's hand and leading him into a more private room without a word. He shut the door and rested his forehead against it. "I hate this. I'm King and yet I can't change logic." "Kerry is a transfer guard from the last King. Him, and Lindsay, who's Michael's wife, are honorary royal guards when my men are out. They annoy me." He balled his fists again and tried to keep a grip in his anger and emotions. 

He sighs pulling him into a hug. "Hey, come on, calm down. This is the smartest way right? And we will both be there in the end" he said rubbing his back. "This will all be fine. Your guards are the best of the best right? And I'm good at what I do" he reminded him softly. "I'm just upset that I don't get to stare at your ass all day" he said with a smirk. "I promise you, everything will be fine" 

He slowly slid his arms over Gavin's form, chuckling quietly as he bent down to kiss him softly. "My guards are the best of the best. And when we come home tomorrow I will make the lost time up." He smirked into the kiss and held him tightly. Gavin had grounded him easily, better than any other had. "I'll miss you. But I have an idea.." He pulled back, pulling something from his pocket and tying it loosely around Gavin's wrist. It was a cloth, rich fabric and a deep red the matching color to his bed sheets. A silent reminder. 

He smiled and kissed him again, they had so much to talk about her this was over with. Now was just not the time. He just wanted to make him feel better now. His thumb rubbed the fabric on his wrist. He would be back with Ryan soon, and everything would be ok. "This will be fine. And you get to see my family" he told him with a smile. 

He smiled back, taking a deep breath to relax further. "I can't wait. Should I bring some jewels for your mother? I want to make a good impression." He looked nervous in a new, nicer way. His eyes were sweet again, kind and charming beyond any usual person. He thought over things in his head. Would she like rubies? Diamonds? Maybe an obsidian gem? Would his family like him? Are they like Gavin? Are they going to approve? ..He was the MAD King. 

"Ryan" he laughed merrily, pulling his face back down. "Your the king. Just you being there is gift enough.... And the fact you like me is enough for them to like you" he said with a smile. "You forget, we don't have thoes big houses, any jewel isn't safe in our village, I'd probably be commissioned to steal it" he laughs lightly. "They will love you for you. Please don't panic" 

He smiled nervously and kissed Gavin's cheek. "Alright. I'm just not used to this. When I was taught to court someone, it was always under the assumption that I'd be trying to appease ladies and lords. I was told the more you spend on their families, the more you seem fit." He chuckled quietly, rolling his eyes at how stupid it had been. "Honestly, I got hit on more by the ladies than I did their daughters and sons. I guess I was very good looking for my age." He nuzzled Gavin and brushed their noses. 

"Well you don't need to do any of that with us. They might be a bit... Opinionated... But they will love you" he said nodding. "And you will never court another, or get hit on by their mothers. Understand? Your mine." He said a bit possessively as he held onto him. He was surprised at how attached he was to Ryan already. One night and he knew he was forever. He thought of anyone else touching him made him mad. 

He smirked and held onto Gavin's hips, enjoying the little jealousy sparking in his lover. He leaned down, kissing Gavin sweetly. "Shush. I already know I'm yours. No creepy mothers or stuck up gold diggers. Only you." He rubbed his back and stood straight again. How would Gavin react to the old paintings and pictures of him? Probably adorably. "Opinionated? On what topics?" He raised a brow, still grinning a small smirk. "I can do my best to avoid those things." 

"Um.." He hadn't planned this far ahead. There was no doubt in his mind that his family would have a few words to say about he way the kingdom was run. There was no avoiding that. "Well... Uh... You?" He said anxiously, giving a small smile to try and not sound as bad as it did. "Well not you, just, the kingdom, I mean, we live on the outskirts of it and have been forgotten for lifetimes. It's not like everyone is thrilled. They will be honored to have you though! I mean your the king! You being there is like you are going to change everything, but you will hear about it" he said rambling anxiously. 

His smile fell away and his eyes fogged for a moment as he thought. Concern clouded the color of them and his brows furrowed gently. "I will make a speach. Let them know how awful it is that their village was forgotten and that I did not have anything to draw my attention to the issue. I will need to visit other places along the borders. It is truly upsetting to me go know that people have suffered." The passion of a rightful King was obvious in his words, though he knew that many people would not be won over by his words, and would need proof of help. He didn't want anyone to suffer. No one innocent, at least. Men who betrayed or plotted against him though.. He shook away that thought. "I will make sure to soothe their worries." 

He sighed, hugging him again. "I know... I mean it's not like be haven't tried to tell the royals, but it's not easy to get an audience, especially when you are in rags." He said with a sigh. "But it will be fine, they will see how you want to help, and they will love you for you, so don't worry" He knew his family would love him, but it might take a day of them chastising both him and Ryan for their behavior. 

Ryan held him, taking deep breaths as he shifted through his thoughts. They had to spend all day away from each other, and then they'd have to deal with the second hand, before finally meeting the lad's family. He sighed and breathed in Gavin's scent. "Alright. If you say so. But.. I have something to ask of you while we are separated." He smiled softly and looked into Gavin's eyes, knowing they need to leave soon. 

He smiled feeling the other relax into him, he was glad that he could make the other so calm. "Of course, what is it?" He asked looking up to him. The way Ryan was talking made him anxious, but nothing bad could go wrong tomorow, so he shouldn't be, right? 

"If Lindsay offers to tell you about me, please. Don't listen." He let out a sigh and shook his head, annoyance back only this time a casual effect. "She has walked in on me in such awful moments. That's something Michael and her have in common." He chuckled and lifted his gaze to smile at Gavin. "She once walked in on me holding onto Geoff singing gibberish at the top of our lungs. It was so embarrassing." He thought this little spout of humor could relax the nerves below the surface.


	18. Chapter 18

His brows met as he thought. "Rye, I'm my going to judge you for anything you have done in the past. That's the past. I like you the way you are" he said softly. "If there's things you really don't want me to know, then I won't listen to her... But you can tell me anything..." He wanted Ryan to know he could trust him. He wanted him to know that he loved him and wanted him to be happy. But he would follow his wishes. 

He smiled softer, slipping closer and kissing Gavin's forehead with a sad chuckle. "Gavin.. I ask that not because I felt you'd judge me. I ask that because it's embarrassing. I want to be there when they joke about my flubs do I can explain them." He lowered his chin, kind and calm as he tried to let Gavin see it was a miscommunication. It wasn't about him not trusting. It was about how awkward he really could be on great days. 

He sighed, that made more sense. He didn't want to mess up with Ryan that early. "Oh ok, so long as your happy" he giggle softly with a smile. "But I want to know these stories though, I want to know them all" he said with a smirk. This would all be ok, and he would be very excited to hear the stories he was being warned of. But he had promised not to hear them from Lindsy. Damn. 

He licked his lips ttp wet them before pecking Gavin's and laughing quietly. "Trust me. If you spend one night with us you get more than an ear full of random stories. Mine included." He snickered and slid their hands together before pulling back and looking to the door with a crease in his brow. With a final lingering and shared kiss he guided Gavin from the room. He squeezed his hand before pulling away hesitantly to plan with Geoff, Jack, and Kerry. Lindsay stood there to the side, eyes wide and a grin on her lips. "I have so much to tell you now that you are a part of our group." She walked up to him. 

Gavin kissed him back longingly, knowing they would be back together soon. Then they moved back to the other room and he took his seat at the table, breakfast time. Ryan went off with the guys and suddenly he was alone with Lindsey. "Uh, like what?" He asked anxiously, trying to keep it together. He didn't quite know how to act around these guys. 

"Don't act all scared. I don't bite." She laughed happily, sitting next to him as a maid or two brought out some meals of choice. Ryan was glancing over every few moments, which made Geoff sigh. Lindsay ate some of hers and smiled again. "Like how Jack once got in an argument with one of the high treasurers a few months ago. And how Michael takes really stupid dares," Her husband called out a quiet 'hey!' which was ignored. After a second she leaned closer, voice softer and sweeter. "We're all just normal people brought together by skills and King Haywood. You don't need to be nervous, Gavin. We all understand. We all had our first days. Ryan almost killed me on mine too." 

He nodded watching her eat. He was cautious. "You will forgive me for being anxious. This is not a situation I've been in before" he said looking around quickly. "It's all been a bit quick" he said shifting in his seat lightly. She seemed nice, but also mischievous, which made him want to watch his back. Like she was waiting for something to slip for her to laugh at. 

"Of course! We are like a family. A weird mismatched, focused on crazy pants over there, family. And you just got adopted." She chuckled and took a sip of her drink. A quieter voice piped up behind Gavin, belonging to a shy Kerry. "Hey.. You're his Majesty's court, right? You're a pretty lucky guy to survive that." He moved to sit next to Gavin's other side while Michael took his place in planning. "He needs someone to keep him whole and happy." He spoke softly. And Lindsay nodded gently, keeping quiet. 

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from reacting. He was the Kings love, and everyone knew it. There was no hiding this. "I plan on doing that" he said softly with a nod. He wanted to keep Ryan happy, and in turn be happy himself. He was still new to this, everyone is strong enough to kill him thing. He wasn't used to being around this many people who wanted to talk to him. At least when he wasn't at home. 

Kerry ate his own food, starting up a casual conversation with Lindsay after he sensed how uncomfortable Gavin was. Ryan was hunched over the table, shoulders stiff with stress as he looked over a few maps. When he held Gavin's hand, even that small gesture kept him feeling safe and in control. But being even this far away and with so much weighing down.. He wished he could have Gavin by his side again. "The river here can cause delay, making Kerry's crew arrive earlier than us. Ryan, you-- Ryan? Ryannn." Geoff waved his hand in front of the King's face to get his attention on the hole he had burning with his gaze. The second in command signed. "I know you'll miss him. But we all have to be away from our loves too. Just think about when you get back."


	19. Chapter 19

Gavin tried to join in the conversation. He was never this awkward when it came to new people, he guessed it was because they were Ryan's people, and he wanted them to like him. He felt like he was doing ok, he could travel with these people. Quick glances over to ryan made his chest feel heavy. He looked so tense, he wanted nothing more than to go to his side, but he knew he needed to stay there. Fuck it. He wasn't an obedient little pet. He got up, abandoning Lindsay and Kerry and moved to the larger group. "Hows the planning going?" he asked looking around the group as he pushed his way between the guys to stand next to Ryan. 

Ryan's hand almost instantly went to Gavin's, tight with stress and a need for support with the small touch. He looked up at him for a moment before turning back to the map. "It looks like a bridge has been reported to be down, making our route a bit longer. We'd be an hour or so behind your group and that could leave you in a dangerous position. Geoff says for us to take a different route and arrive early, while Michael insists we should attempt to go through the river." Jack was leaning back now, smiling softly at Gavin in a silent thanks. Geoff rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly at how adorable they were, though a sigh of relief did make it's way out. Michael on the other hand crossed his arms and raised a brow. He hadn't expected Gavin to just walk up, considering how not many approach them and The King so willingly when he's like this. 

He hummed thoughtfully looking at the map. "Well the route you guys have put lindsay kerry michael and i on are filled with bandits, so its not the best route for us anyway. Or atleast not this path here" he said pointing to the road marked on the map that lead out of his village. "Its easier and safer to go through the forest here and there are tunnels that most people dont know about" he said pointing . It was obvious they hadnt been out of the main villages in a while. And in a big party like last time, the bandits wouldnt face them, but with only 4 of them, it wouldnt be smart. He didnt even think about approaching them. He was quite content with doing as he pleased. 

Ryan's brows furrowed as he looked up at him again, a small almost proud little smirk on his lips once he looked down and reached for a pen to correct a few things. "I see. Hm. So, what would you think is the best plan of action for us all?" He looked back to Gavin, shoulders relaxing a bit. The other three men looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and leaning in to hear what the lad had to say. Ryan started to mark off their previous plan, making a note to send some men to restrain the criminals there for future needs and safety of the people. "Honestly, if you know so much, maybe you should be the one to guide us." Michael scoffed, pouting because his ideas had been scribbled away. He didn't mean any fowl ill, but he was allowed to pout. 

He looked around at all the guys. He was a bit self conscious, but he did know his area the best. So it probably was smart to have him involved. "Well... If one team wanted to go through the forests and then wait in the tunnels, the other team could meet up with them? its only a short walk from the tunnels at the end, and they are covered, so it would be a good spot to regroup. If you wanted to do that then another secure route would be over the hills the the east" he said pointing out the paths on the maps. This was his home, he knew it better than anyone, and he had needed many an escape route. "On the other hand, we this leads to the back entrance to the city, anyone that is an outsider comes in through the gates. So if you wanted to go through the gates for effect it would be better that we not meet up and that we go through the back using the tunnels, and you should go along this road and through the gates" 

Ryan thought over what his lover was saying and smiled again, marking the different choices over the large paper. When he looked back up, he had circled the back entrance. "This is best. For the sake of not making my presence known until we capture the person who hired you. After that, we can hide our carriages and I'll send Michael, Lindsay, Kerry, and Jack back with him and the jail carriage. We can all meet up after we take these directions. Plus, regrouping can allow us to recover any strength and stop for food." Michael couldn't fight with logic, plus he did agree that being all of them being together lessens the risk of harm coming to either group no matter how small. That would also allow the King to keep from sulking, which made Geoff and Jack very grateful. 

He smiled as they settled on their routes. He felt proud that he had helped, and ryan looked alot less stressed. "Alright then, it will take us all day to get there, so it should be near sunset by the time we reach the tunnels, so if we stop there, then when we enter the city it will be dark" he said relaxing and feeling the excitement of going home. He couldnt wait to get home. He missed his family a bit, and he knew they would be worried for him. "Should we head off?" he asked looking around. He didnt want to be pushy, but he was starting to get adrenaline pumping and he was keen to go. 

Ryan stood with a nod, making their plans final with a look around the room. He smiled down at Gavin briefly before looking up to the two people not a part of the conversation. His expression set, one of order and demands respect. "Lindsay, Kerry, Michael. You are in charge of making sure all the weapons and security is stacked correctly in the rides. Geoff and Jack, you're in charge of briefing the directions to everyone else in clearer detail." His gaze turned to Gavin, an obvious lot of trust in his eyes for this plan. Lindsay and the other two of their group almost instantly left, as did Jack and Geoff after scooping up the map. They were all efficient, quick to the King's word and rarely made mistakes. But he was glad Gavin was here to alert them to all of this. "Thank you for this," His voice was soft once more. He took the lad's hand and started to lead him again, till they were outside in the large court yard that during events could hold almost all of Achievement City's people when standing.


	20. Chapter 20

He smiled up to him, feeling so happy that he was helping him. "I havent done anything, your helping us, your going to save my village" he said with a small nod. He was eternally grateful for this. "Oh but ryan....can you promise me something?" he asked as he walked with him into the courtyard, trying to keep himself from getting distracted by the grandeur that was Ryans castle. 

"You've done more than you think, Gavin. It's only fair I thank you for it." Ryan smiled and kissed Gavin's cheek while they were alone and waiting for the rides. When the younger asked, he hummed quietly and nodded. "Of course. Anything." The King lifted their hands to intertwine their fingers and watch them sway. Gavin really had done so much for him. He brought out the good in him when there was so much bad. He made him feel like he could be happy like this the rest of their lives. He made him feel in control. 

He smiled, rubbing his thumb across his hand. He loved how loving Ryan could be when they were alone like this. "When We confront the guy... Promise me you wont intervene until you really have to" he said looking up to him. "THis is what I do... people talk... If he attacks, let me deal with him, ok? Its just as likely he is going to try and screw me over, so let me make the trade and get back before you move in. I need to be out of there before you take him" he said looking up to him. He knew it was a big ask. "If he attacks, ill knock him out and leave. But if someone sees me working with you on a job ill look like a snitch" he said softly. "Its a code thing... yeah?'' 

His brows furrowed again as he listened, though when Gavin stopped talking he nodded. He wrapped his arm around Gavin's shoulder, shielding their faces from any light or gaze as he pecked his lips. "Of course. But if I see your blood before it's time to jump in, I /will/ make him scream with my own hands when we have him." His voice was a whisper, though the threat for the guy was a growl. It was up to Gavin. All of this revolved around the lad. Who knew if this man was a simple thief or a part of something so much more? It was riding on Gavin to help them figure our at stop this line of action. 

"Thankyou" he said with a small smile, leaning up to kiss him softly. "Ill be fine I promise. Ill need to stop home before I meet him, but it will be fine, i promise." he said rubbing his arms. He had done this many a time before, he knew what he was doing. "I cant wait for you to meet my family" he said with a soft smile. "They will love you" he said softly. "But we need to go, if we want to get there on time" he said sadly, pulling away. 

"I can't wait either." Ryan nodded in agreement, standing up with a smile and pulling a decent amount away as their rides arrived. Jack sat, holding the rein for the horses while Geoff walked beside the slow moving carriage. The other group was following and the sight made Ryan groan. Michael was screaming his head off at a very flustered Kerry, while Lindsay sat laughing at the reins. He turned to Gavin with an apologetic look. She bounced down and separated her enraged husband and the shy other. With a final kiss Ryan left to go to Geoff and Jack to discuss further plans and get inside. Kerry rushed to Gavin like a mouse being chased by a cat and nervously pulled him to the carriage. 

 

He didnt want to leave Ryan, but it would only be a day. "Ill see you at the tunnels. Watch out for bandits" he said as he was pulled into the carriage. He knew how this was gonna go down, but he didnt want to stress them out. He sat in his seat almost anxiously as they took off. It was not comfortable, knowing what was to come, but he was going to be ok. "Does this sorta thing happen alot?" he asked kerry tentatively 

 

Kerry looked to Gavin and smiled softly, awkwardly chuckling and shaking his head. "No, not usually. Though the main four go out a lot and try to track these things down before it gets to this point. I know it must be eating His Majesty up inside to have these things brought to his attention." Michael poked his head in as he stood on the outside ledge as a guard. "Ryan wants to make everyone happy, and it's hard on him when he realizes many aren't. Usually we all find our ways to fix the stuff before it blows up into causing him to have to come with." "Why do you look like you're about to piss yourself?" Michael raised a brow and didn't even flinch as they hit a bump. The muffled sound of Lindsay's laughter sounded. 

He nodded listening to Kerry. Ryan really was a good guy. He didn't know why he always came out as a bad guy. He was so kind. He looked up to Michael confused, "There's A lot riding on this man, It's not just a quick, see the guy, knock him out, leave" he said rubbing his neck. "and I'm not about to piss myself, just not used to being out armed" he said looking around and settling back in his seat.He needed to get used to these people, he would be seeing them a lot. 

Michael rolled his eyes and leaned back out for a moment to look around before leaning back in. "You haven't seen him in action. You think he's a simple and 'kind' king. He's crazy under the surface. Just wait till you piss him off, or walk in next time he needs a "stress relief"." Kerry tensed at that, shivering and wincing at a painful memory. The shy man did raise his head and look confused. "Out armed? What do you mean?" Kerry's voice was still soft, but concerned. That made Michael scowl, eyes dark and his face get a bit red. "Are you hiding something?" 

He listened to Michael, watching him cautiously. He stayed quiet for a moment, analysing the situation. "You dont trust me" he said simply. He was a thief, so it wasnt surprising. But oh well. He didnt like the way kerry tensed, did they get into a fight? well he wasnt about to get bashed up by Ryan. That was not going to happen. He could take care of himself and ryan cared too much about him to hurt him like that. 

 

"I don't, actually. Ryan may be head over heals for you, but I don't have any proof to trust you yet. So right now is your chance to fucking come clean with what you're hiding." Michael stepped a foot in, eyes narrowing further while Kerry shrunk away a tad bit. Michael had no reason to trust Gavin. Not when he was first caught stealing and then suddenly won over their ruler. Not when he's acting like something very bad was going to happen and only he had insight. Not when they were separated and the King believed they'd be safe. He entered the carriage, words punctuated by steps. "What, is, going, on?" 

He watched Michael switch onto the aggressive quickly. He needed to be careful with him, but he wasnt going to waver. "Nothing. Im hiding nothing. I have been completely honest with Ryan about who I am, where im from, and what might happen" he said calmly. "This was meant to be an in and out job, geoff was early. Any weapons would have cause extra issues so i have none. Im a thief, so being around people with weapons makes me nervous when i dont have any." he explained keeping eye contact. "I am no threat to you, or Ryan. I know what has happened in the past, im no fool to who ryan is. But dont mistake me for some lord or lady head over heels for him and keening for his attention and money" he said plainly. 

Michael looked inches from snarling at Gavin, looming over him and testing his calm expression. His eyes held an inhuman wild look to them, developed from the years of being alone in the outdoors with nothing but animals and stolen goods. "Don't think I wont murder you the second you try something. So watch your back." After a long moment his gaze calmed and he huffed before leaving the cabin and slamming the door to hang on the outside like before. Kerry only relaxed once he was out, leaning in close to Gavin as he whispered. "Michael isn't the most calm person.. It's really a hindrance when someone isn't around to calm him down. I'm just happy Lindsay is here for us or else you'd probably be hanging off the wheels." He moved to his satchel, pulling out a few sheathed knives and holding them out to Gavin. "So you feel safer." 

His calm demeanor didnt falter. He wasnt about to go down just because michael was throwing a hissy fit. He was no threat, and he was going to show it. He liked Michael, but he needed to keep himself safe. He hummed at Kerrys words before his eyes widened at the knives. "R-really? you dont know me... You would trust me with these?" he asked picking one up and feeling the weight in his hands. IT did make him feel safer. He needed to have something to make him calmer when he wasnt with Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very long RP before my partner disconnected. There are 44 pages and I'm only at page 15, so there is a lot still to go!


End file.
